Forever Mine
by blueishadow
Summary: Betrayed by her best friend in the worst possible way she looks on to others for comfort. But when the comfort she seeks is found in the arms of HIS brother, what can she do but fall in love with him? Why does Naraku become involved, or was he all along?
1. Heart Shattering Night

Forever Mine

Wow. So I've been going through a lot of bs lately, and I know that is NO excuse, but it's all I've got. However, I've revised a lot of obvious mistakes that there were as well as changed some things around that I didn't like. Well, without further a due…

I WILL be finishing this story.

By: Sesshyskoi

Chapter 1: Heart Shattering Night

Inuyasha walked across the campus of his high school. He was a junior now, meaning no more dealing with idiotic freshman who had no idea what the hell they were doing on the first day, and no more walking to school. Now that he was 16, he was finally able to drive instead of being late to first period everyday since Sesshomaru had refused to give him a ride. But now, all of that changed.

He walked to his brand new BMW, unlocking it and getting inside before starting the engine and driving to the front of the school to pick up Kagome and Kikyo. The girls were waiting at the steps as always, Kikyo always had the same plastic smile when she saw him and Kagome was constantly dreaming off about some guy she'd met earlier on in the day, or at least that's what she'd told people.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had dated a few years back, they were supposedly in love, but at the time had been too young to tell. Then, Kikyo went into a coma and Kagome had moved in next door to Inuyasha. They got along great, until their feelings for each other started to grow into something more akin to love. The two never spent any time apart, until Kikyo woke up again.

After that, Inuyasha had straight up ditched Kagome to date her cousin again, leaving the young girl alone, without anyone to care for her the way he did. Kikyo had become more distant lately, and Inuyasha was starting to fall out of love with her and find himself thinking about Kagome. He'd had his fill of the cold sophomore, and was more then ready to let her go, but he had to have Kagome as his rebound first.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, jumping into the back seat once she realized he was there. Kikyo slid into the passenger seat and leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips and murmuring a 'hello' in his ear before sitting back in her seat and buckling her seatbelt as Inuyasha sped off.

"How was your day, babe?" Inuyasha asked indifferently as Kikyo reapplied her make up in the mirror located on the visor. "Pretty well, I have some horrible teachers though, and I can't believe they had the nerve to put me onto that damn student council shit, I absolutely can't stand those damn preps." Kikyo all but seethed as she gave him the rest of her schedule.

Kagome leaned back in her seat, not really caring what was going on. Sure, she wanted to know what Kikyo did to Inuyasha, after all, she did love the boy, and it was plain as day to everyone but himself and her cousin. Either that, or Kikyo just didn't care.

Dating Hojo didn't help, but only made Kagome feel bad as she saw Inuyasha whenever she looked at the misunderstood boy. He would never know how she really felt, no matter how hard she tried to relay the fact that she didn't like him. He was just too damn dense. Kouga was supposed to make Inuyasha jealous, but that didn't work either. Whenever Kouga would proclaim his love to Kagome, Kikyo would be there, and Inuyasha would only tell Kouga to leave her along or something would have to be done about it. It never made him leave her cousin.

She realized she could never have him, that he would never be the one to take her first kiss, or to tell her he loved her. He always heard him telling Kikyo he loved her, hoping that maybe one day he would say 'Kagome' instead of Kikyo. But it wasn't meant to be that way.

Of course Inuyasha was badass in school, he could kick the ass of almost anyone there, Naraku, Sesshomaaru, and Kouga being the only exceptions. His enemy, older brother, and best friend's suitor….imagine that.

Kouga had a girlfriend, Ayame, and he loved her with all of his heart, but when it came to Kagome, anything and everything was set aside for her. In short, he'd always choose Kagome over Ayame, no matter how much both girls objected to it.

They turned the corner and stopped in front of a middle class white house. Inuyasha leaned over and pressed his lips to Kikyo's, telling her he loved her as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Gome-chan!" Kikyo yelled. Everyone seemed to be calling her that as of late. Inuyasha, Kikyo, Shippo, and the rest of her inner circle. 'And all because of Rin.' She thought, remembering sesshomaru's daughter figure's name for her. She wasn't really his daughter, but she thought of him as a father. His mother had adopted her before she and his father died, and Sesshomaru had been the one taking care of the young girl ever since then.

Kagome and Sesshomaru didn't hate each other, yet weren't the best of friends either. Every now and then, the senior would take Kagome home when his brother would ditch to spend time with Kikyo.

During those times, Kagome had gotten to know him a little better and had promoted him to a friend rather then just an acquaintance. He never really talked much, and rarely dated. All of the girls after him were high maintenance or simply over obsessed with themselves.

Sesshomaru was hot, every girl in their right mind thought so, Kagome included. And although Naraku was fine too, Sesshomaru always came first when it came to looks. Personality though, needed a lot of help. He was always rude and never gave a second thought to who he put down. He could always beat them up if they had a problem with the way he acted, so he didn't care.

Inuyasha pulled up in front of his house, turning off his car and turning around to face Kagome. "You gonna study with me?" he asked. Kagome shrugged, then nodded and got out of the car, following him up the stairs into his home.

"Where's Sesshomaru and Rin?" Kagome asked, kicking off her shoes at the door and throwing her bag onto the sofa. "His car isn't here either. Since when does he ever go out?" Inuyasha ripped a piece of paper form the fridge, reading it to himself before smirking. Tonight he would test his theory. He would decide if he wanted his girlfriend, or his Kagome.

"He took Rin to the park, then he's heading by Miroku's to drop off Sango's wallet. I guess she left it in his car when you begged him to drive her home yesterday. He's staying for dinner as well and said not to expect him until late." Kagome nodded at Inuyasha. She'd never really been alone in his house before, at least Sesshomaru was always there.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you want to go to my place instead?" she asked, My mom's making oden tonight!" Kagome pouted when the boy shook his head. He was making her miss out on her favorite meal! "You're no fair," she whined, taking out a pencil and throwing it at his head.

Inuyasha caught it in mid air and glared at her. "That's exactly what I mean, Inuyasha, no fun at all!" Kagome shook her head and sat down on the couch, pulling her books out of her bag. "Let's go study in my room today." Inuyasha offered. "I don't want to be disturbed when Sesshomaru and Rin come home.

"Disturbed from what, Inuyasha? You would usually rather be disturbed then study, what's wrong with you today?" Inuyasha sighed, waving her off before grabbing his binder and books, and ran up the stairs, opening the second door to the left, and throwing his stuff to his bed, motioning for Kagome to come up as well.

Kagome gathered her things into her arms and followed Inuyasha up the stairs, shutting the door behind her and walking over to sit beside him on his bed. "So, what would you like to study first?" she asked, looking through the various sheets she had to work on for each of her classes.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, his mind on other subjects as Kagome threw off her jacket to show the baby blue tee shirt she wore underneath. He had to restrain a possessive growl as he saw the way it clung to her every curve. She leaned against his head board, pulling her biology book onto her legs and flipping through the pages.

Inuyasha watched her deftly, his mind working hard to think of a way to take her. She was stubborn, and she would never let a man touch her if he did not love her. He would not lie to her, he had too much honor to do that, so he would simply take her willing or not. It didn't matter as long as he got what he wanted.  
Inuyasha got up to walk to his door, locking it and coming back to sit next to Kagome, all without her realizing what he was doing.

She was sitting their, reading over her questions and copying the answers onto the paper form her book when she felt him slip his arm around her. He did this often, so she didn't think much of it until his arm slipped to her waist and he pulled her closer.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked him, clearly annoyed by his advances. 'Advances my ass, he's with Kikyo, so what the hell is he doing this to me for?' Inuyasha's only reply was to press his lips firmly to the skin on her neck. Kagome shuddered before pulling away from him and off of his bed.  
"Inuyasha, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as she backed into the wall. Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her, the fear that flashed in her eyes only seeming to entice him further.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha asked innocently before adding, "I want you, Gome." Kagome felt his lips press against her own. It was all she'd ever wanted, all she'd ever dreamed of, Inuyasha taking her first kiss. But it wasn't meant to be like this, she wasn't supposed to feel threatened by him when he kissed her, her thoughts were supposed to flee from her mind, as her friends told her had happened when they'd experienced their first kisses. Kagome was frightened out of her mind.

She felt his tongue slide across her lip and gasped. Inuyasha thrust his tongue into her mouth, felling her hands press against his chest as she tried to push him away. He grabbed onto her shoulder with one hand, the other holding her head and pulling her neck back so he could get better access to her mouth.  
Kagome tried to move her face to the side, but his firm grasp on her hair made it impossible to do so. Inuyasha backed her body fully against the wall, pinning her small frame with his own body. The hand on her shoulder lowered to grab her breast through her clothing.

Kagome's eyes watered as she felt his hand move from her breast, only to grab the collar of her shirt and rip it forcefully from her body. Her hands beat on his back, scratching and socking him hardly, but he felt nothing as he tore away her bra. Kagome kicked him, running for the door as he fell back a little.  
He watched her struggle with the door, too out of it to realize it was locked until his shirt was off and he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, flattening her arms against her sides and pulling her flush against him as she cried for him to stop. She kicked him in the shins, hearing him wince as he tightened his grip so she could barely breathe. He leaned back, lifting her feet from the ground as he walked towards his bed.

He let go of her for a split second, turning her around in his arms before lying on top of her. He grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head as he spread her legs enough to lie between them.

Her eyes were tightly shut as hot tears ran down the side of her face. She tried struggling harder, only to have him cut off her air until she stopped so she could breathe. He crashed his lips down on hers, lifting off her just enough to get his hand between them.

He grabbed a hold of her zipper, pulling it down and unbuttoning her pants. He ripped a piece from his sheet, tying it around her hands and to the headboard. Once he was satisfied that she wouldn't get away, he moved to straddle her waist, getting his first, full view of her face.

Her eyes were red from crying, choked sobs erupted from her throat as she tried to turn her head away from him. "Please, Inuyasha." She looked him in the eye. "Stop it. I don't want to do this, please." Inuyasha shook his head slowly, watching the tears come back with a fury.

She wasn't naïve, she knew what was going to happen, but she also knew that she couldn't prevent it, that she was too weak to stop Inuyasha from getting what he wanted. 'Why?' Was the only thing to run through her mind, how could he do this to her? Why would he even want to? Her thoughts were pushed to the deep recesses of her mind as she felt him slip her pants off her legs too quickly for her to be able to stop him.

Kagome kicked her feet and yanked at her hands, trying to become free of whatever was binding her. Nothing she did seemed to help as he removed her panties and stood up, taking off his pants and boxers as well. Kagome pulled her legs together tightly, knowing that her attempts to keep him away were in vain, after all, he was a few times stronger then her.

Inuyasha climbed on top of her once again, forcing her legs apart. She tried to roll over onto her side, but he forced her to stay put. She opened her mouth to scream, but couldn't as his mouth enclosed over her own, his tongue instantly finding hers. She bit his tongue harshly, screaming when he drew back from her.  
Inuyasha'd has enough with that scream, he drove his hard member into her tight folds, her eyes widening as more tears poured out of them. He knew he'd hurt her, and quickly kissed her again before she had another chance to scream. Inuyasha didn't even wait for her to get used to him, he just pulled out and quickly thrust back in, Kagome's chocked sobs ringing through his ears as he derived pleasure from the once pure junior.  
It felt so good to be inside her tight walls, her body slack beneath him. He could easily smell her blood as he tore through her vaginal walls. Her breasts bounced slightly with each thrust, and he took one into his mouth, sucking lightly on her nipple. She was still crying, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was reaching his release and he would not be denied that pleasure.

Kagome's whole body felt numb with pain. Her body ached from the intrusion and not being fully adjusted. Her head hurt from slamming against the headboard, and her hips hurt from his nails digging into them. But most of all, her heart hurt from Inuyasha's betrayal. She never thought she would betray her trust or friendship as bad as he just did, and she would never forgive him from stealing away her purity.  
Inuyasha came inside her, her name sweet on his lips as he yelled out his release. He fell on top of her, crushing her body as he reached up and untied her hands. Instantly she curled into a fetal position, moving further away as he tried to put his arm around her. Inuyasha scoffed and just laid there for a few minutes before getting up and dressed.

After Inuyasha left the room, she slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that shot between her legs. She looked down to see blood covering her inner thighs and sheets below her. Walking slowly and carefully to his dresser, pulling out a pair of boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt before leaving his room and into the bathroom, quickly getting in the shower.  
Inuyasha heard the shower start and her wretched crying become even louder. 'She probably saw the damage he'd inflicted upon her. He shook his head, maybe he would stay with Kikyo afterall. It seemed Kagome wasn't much of a rebound anymore.

Please Review

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Threats

Forever Mine

By: SesshysKoi

Chapter 2: Threats

Inuyasha watched from the kitchen as light infiltrated the living. Sighing as he saw the green of Sesshomaru's jaguar, he put down his freshly poured glass of milk and walked to the door to let his brother in. He heard Rin going on about her day in school and a trip she was to take the next day.

'That's right.' He shook his head, wondering how he could forget something so important. 'I'm supposed to be a chauffer.' Right as Inuyasha unlocked the front door the shower turned off. He heard some moving around in the bathroom upstairs and knew she would come out any second, just hopefully not before Sesshomaru locked himself in his room.

Inuyasha cursed loudly when he heard the bathroom door open and went to relock the front door to give himself some time, but it was too late. Sesshomaru walked in the door, Rin at his heel and shoved past him right at the same time Kagome started down the stairs, in his clothes no less.

He growled pushing past Sesshomaru and running to the stairs, meeting the frightened girl half way down. She cringed and screamed out against him, shoving him away from her and fell the rest of the way down the stairs where she immediately assumed the fetal position.

Sesshomaru growled out a warning to Inuyasha as he once again tried to approach her and went to her himself. "Rin, go to your room. Do not come out until I inform you otherwise." The young girl followed her orders without question and ran for her bedroom, the only one located downstairs. He growled once again only louder when he saw a small spot of blood forming on Kagome's boxer clad thighs. What the hell had happened today?

Sesshomaru bent down to lift Kagome into his arms and she immediately clung to him, hiding her face in his chest like a frightened child as she shook lightly in his hold. Sesshomaru went to walk up the stairs, meeting Inuyasha's guilty gaze as he walked past him. Wait, guilty? 'What did he do to her?' Only, Sesshomaru wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer.

He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his brother's door, reaching slowly for the knob as he shifted Kagome to do so. "I wouldn't-" he heard Inuyasha say before throwing the door open. Kagome let out a chocked sob as her grip tightened around his shirt. Rage hit him hard as he scanned the room, searching for the reason Kagome would scream out against her best friend, and he found it.

Her ripped clothes were strewn about the messy room while Inuyasha's were piled neatly in a corner. He glanced to the bed and noticed a small spot of blood on the sheets and saw that there was a rip in them. Scowling suspiciously, he looked at the headboard, seeing the two pieces of fabric attached to the bars. Looking down at Kagome's wrist, he saw the ring shaped bruises around them.

He shut the door and glanced back to where Inuyasha once stood, glaring at the empty staircase and heard the door slam shut. He'd left, but where was he going? On second thought, he really didn't care. If he hadn't gone Sesshomaru would have probably killed him anyway, literally.

Knowing that the love of Kagome's life had raped her, knowing that she loved him, and that he didn't deserve her, set his nerves on fire. He walked to the bathroom and set her on the toilet before walking out and into his own bedroom. Sesshomaru could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He'd known since they were children and although he never showed it until now and a few other select times, he really cared for her.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed a pair of his boxers and the smallest pair of sweat he had with a drawstring, and walked out of the room. He walked back into the bathroom to see her hugging her knees against her chest, sobbing lightly into them. It was a miracle she hadn't fallen off the toilet! Shaking his head, he kneeled down next to her and lifted her chin.

"Change into these." She nodded and watched as he walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome stood up slowly, tears still running down her cheeks from her red, swollen eyes. She dropped Inuyasha's boxers to the floor and stepped out of them cleaning herself off with some toilet paper and opened up the cabinet to pull out a small box of emergency tampons left here for herself and Kikyo. Taking on out of its wrapping, she wondered if it would even help before inserting the piece of cotton into herself.

For a second she stopped breathing, forgetting that inserting anything into there would most likely hurt, but continued to do so anyway. She really didn't want to bleed all over Sesshomaru's clothes. After disposing the wrapper and applicator she picked up Sesshomaru's boxers and pulled them up to her waist, frowning as they fell when she let go.

Sighing, she pulled them back to her knees and sat down to pull the sweatpants on. Using the drawstring to hold the boxers up she looked at herself in the mirror. He wet hair clung to her neck and her cheeks. Her swollen eyes looked dull and almost lifeless. She shook her head. How could everything that was slowly getting better drop to shit just like that?

She turned around and walked out of the bathroom unconsciously headed for Inuyasha's room. Noticing this, she stopped dead in her tracks and backed up against the wall to slide down against it, wrapping her arms around her legs and with her head tucked snugly in between her knees. She closed her eyes and let silent tears trace down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru knocked on the door before entering Rin's room. The young girl lay at the foot of her bed; propped up on her elbows, chin resting on her palm watching TV. Her eyes traveled to her doorway as she heard it being opened and she smiled at Sesshomaru. "Is it okay to come out now?" She asked hopefully, turning off the TV set.

Sesshomaru nodded and kicked the door open the rest of the way with his slipper-clad toes. He watched as Rin jumped out of bed and leaped for the doorway, running past him and into the kitchen to make herself her traditional peanut butter and jelly, opting for strawberry instead of grape for once.

He hadn't a clue about what to do with Kagome. He knew one thing for sure; she wasn't going home. He needed to talk to her beforehand. Walking to the kitchen, he picked the cordless up off the charger and dialed her phone number. She would stay for the night. It was late as it is.

"Hello?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice sounded over the receiver. "Higurashi-san?" Sesshomaru asked into the phone, "Oh Sess-chan! What is it dear?" She asked in an enthusiastic tone. "Kagome seems to have fallen asleep with my brother in the midst of a movie and I was wondering whether to wake her or to just let her sleep since it's Friday and there's no school in the morning."

There was a slight pause.

"Hm, well I had been meaning to speak with her but it's fine, no use waking her, what I have to say isn't very important, it can wait. Just have her call first thing, please?" "Of course Higurashi-san." "Thank you for calling Sess-chan, goodnight!" "Goodnight to you as well."

He replaced the phone on the hook and came face to face with Rin's questioning gaze. "It's a horribly bad to thing to lie Sesshomaru-san." She said mischievously. "But I suppose I can look past it for, say, a dollar for the ice cream truck?" She asked hopefully. Sesshomaru smirked; she always found a way to rob him of a dollar for ice cream.

'Time to check on Kagome.' He thought to himself as he walking towards the stairs. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, looking at the screen once before putting it back into his pocket. 'Work.' He sighed. 'They can't call me in if they can't get a hold of me!' He frowned as he reached the top, seeing Kagome lying against the wall across from his brother's room.

Shaking his head he walked towards her sleeping body and lifted her into his arms. Her eyes immediately opened as she began to struggle against him. Tears instantly forming in her eyes before she came to her senses. "Kagome." Her name on his lips was all it took. She looked up at him and eased her body back into his embrace as they walked towards his room, not knowing where else to take her.

Once inside, he laid her down on his bed, sitting next to her as she sat up into a comfortable position. "Is he—here?" She asked timidly, not wanting him to be in the same country as her right now. Sesshomaru shook his head. She nodded, clearly relieved by the statement. She couldn't stand to so much as look at him right now, and most likely for a long time to come.

"I'm not stupid nor am I naive enough to have to ask you what went on today." Kagome nodded, biting her bottom lip as she lost the battle to hold in her tears. Sesshomaru sighed and lifted his hand to wipe them away. She covered her face, looking ashamed as she turned away from him completely. "Please, don't look at me right now." Sesshomaru scowled and grabbed her shoulder, turning her toward himself.

"Kagome, there is nothing that you could have don to prevent what happened today so don't for one second think that you're dirty. You are the purest creature I have ever set eyes upon and my vision of you has not faltered." She moved her hands away from her face and into her lap; still looking somewhat like this was her fault.

"I should have fought harder against him, tried getting out my phone, I don't know, something! I just, I couldn't think! And---" Sesshomaru placed his finger gently over her lips. "Had you acted against my brother any more than you did, he would not have left you in any shape to do more than stand at the most. You could not stop his and although you tried, the harder you would have would only anger him more so."

Kagome nodded, she knew he was right. She just wished that there was something she could have done to prevent that from happening, to get him to stop, just something. But there wasn't, and she knew this. "It hurts Sessho-Kun. My heart, it's broken right now." Sesshomaru smiled softly and reached his hand behind her head, pulling her into his chest as she sobbed.

He laid down pulling her close to him as he stroked her hair. She soon quieted and her breathing evened out. He knew she was then sleeping and decided to stay with her incase she woke up in the middle of the night. But first, he needed to find out where Inuyasha was and when he would be coming home tonight, if he was at all.

Reaching for his cell phone he sat up and found Inuyasha's number in his phone. Calling it, he almost wished he wouldn't answer. But as fate would have it, the annoyed voice of his half brother was heard at the other end of the phone.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled. "Inu-kun? Who is it?" "Where are you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sighed into the phone, trying to answer his brother, although he was sure he'd heard Kikyo. "I'm--" "Baby, tell them your busy, please?" Sesshomaru growled. "Rot in hell, bastard." And he hung up the phone, setting it on the nightstand beside his bed.

"So he's with Kikyo?" Startled, Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome who was lying with her eyes opened, watching him, waiting for his reply. He nodded. Kagome sighed. "Ya know, she would hate him if she found out." Aha, now they were getting somewhere.

"Kagome, look. I know this is soon but we need to talk. I will not stand by and watch this situation go unnoticed, however prison will not look good on my brother's behalf. Not that I care, but once he's 18 he has a business to run, it's all reflected back onto my father. Dead or not, he holds the respect of many, but this is your decision to make do not let my input influence that right." Kagome nodded and took a deep breath before replying.

"You know me Sessho-kun, you probably know more about me than Inuyasha himself with how observant you are, and I know that you know I can't turn him in to the police. He hurt me, he hurt me beyond belief, but I could never hurt him. I can never trust him and possibly never be friends with him after this, but I can't bring myself to hurt him."

"Damn it Kagome! You just don't understand. No, I take that back, you understand you just aren't reacting the way one in your position should be. You have too much purity in your heart than you know what to do with. In most cases, that's amazing, but this isn't one of them."

"I don't know what you want me to do!" She yelled, crying out to him. "I can't tell my mother, she loves him like a son! I would never ruin his reputation, I know how important that business is, but I want him to hurt! I want him to hurt the way he hurt me, but I can't do that myself now can I?"

Sesshomaru sighed, enjoying the idea of what he was going to do. "He will feel pain Kagome. There is not one single doubt about that. I will inflict pain upon him beyond his wildest nightmare." And she didn't speak one word of disapproval.

Sesshomaru watched as her eyes became distant and began to tear up once again. She allowed him to pull her into his lap as she cried. It wasn't the first time, and apparently it wouldn't be the last. He wasn't complaining however, he liked Kagome. Only, no one would ever know.

Kagome tried to calm down as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. She felt his hands running up and down her back in soothing motions, sometimes stopping to play with her hair. She thought about the events of the past few years and her tears become more forceful. She loved Inuyasha. She loved him with all her heart. But thinking about it, what was her love for him, was it even love? Or was it some infatuation with the boy next door, or even an obsession maybe? Definitely not obsession, she wasn't psycho, but what then?

She wasn't sure anymore. Once thing she did know, however, was that she did not love him anymore. She didn't love him at all. Not as a lover, not as a family, and not as a friend. But she didn't hate him either. Disliked him, yes, but hate? Never.

'Why me?' She asked herself. 'Why am I always the one to get hurt? Am I not good enough?' She felt the self-pity start and tried to calm down. She didn't want to feel bad for herself right now. She wanted to be as strong as she could be. She just wasn't sure how strong that was.

Sesshomaru held her to him as she cried, feeling her tears run down his neck. In many ways he was jealous of his younger sibling, and in other ways, he hated him. For example, he was jealous of the fact that he had taken Kagome's virginity, but hated him for how he'd done it. He would feel Inuyasha's blood on his hands and watch as the boy bleeds, cringing in pain at his feet for what he's done. And Sesshomaru would not regret a second of it.

He smirked, satisfied with his thoughts before pulling Kagome flush against him and lying them both down on their sides. Her sobbing had by then subsided to silent sniffles and she snuggled her face into his chest. "Sessho-kun? What time is it?" He glanced at his alarm clock behind him before reading off 9:30.

"Don't worry. Your mother has been informed that you will be staying for the night." Kagome nodded, yawning as she looked up at him before a questioning look clouded her face. "What about when Inuyasha comes home? I don't want to see him." Sesshomaru nodded having already thought about the answer to this question, knowing she'd ask him.

"You'll stay in here for the night along with myself." Kagome nodded feeling completely comfortable with Sesshomaru. She'd known him since childhood and he'd always shown her the utmost respect. Why would that change now? Kagome smirked and giggled softly before meeting Sesshomaru's irritated gaze.

"Tell me, what is it that you find so funny that you would laugh about whilst feeling so much pain?" Kagome sighed as her smile dissipated. She shrugged before looking away from him thinking about whether or not to answer the question. She looked back at his questioning gaze and decided to go for it.

"I was just remembering the very first time I slept in your room." Was all she said, knowing Sesshomaru would know what she was talking about, well, hoping at least. When his face softened slightly and a small smirk found its way on his lips, she knew he did.

Kagome decided to stay over one night a while ago when Sesshomaru was supposed to be staying over at Miroku's. So she decided that she would sleep in Sesshomaru's room instead of hogging Inuyasha's bed like she normally would when she stayed over. Need less to say, Sesshomaru cancelled his plans and woke up with Kagome in his arms who happened to be stuttering over some random excuse.

"That was some morning." He said, trying to keep off of the Inuyasha topic. She nodded and snuggled back into his chest, surprised when he wrapped his arm around her. Kagome was the only girl Sesshomaru would show a soft side to aside from his mother, and this she knew and was extremely proud of the fact. Many of his past girlfriends had always been jealous of her.

Kagome shivered and Sesshomaru sat up, reaching for the blankets at the end of his unmade bed. He pulled the over the both of them, making sure that Kagome was completely covered before replacing his arm around her waist. "Thank you, Sessho-kun." He nodded.

"No, not for the blankets silly!" Sesshomaru looked questioningly at her, waiting for her to explain her gratitude. "All day you've taken such good care of me. I appreciate it." He nodded once again before lying down, hoping Rin would get to bed at a decent hour since she had a trip to go on tomorrow and figured she would.

"Goodnight, Sessho-kun."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Inuyasha pulled into the driveway, parking his car next to Sesshomaru's and turning off the engine. He took a deep breath and removed the faceplate off his stereo before opening the car door and getting out to shut it behind him. Pressing the button, he locked it, watching the reflection of the lights against his front door as they blinked twice, signifying that the car was locked.

He shoved his key into the keyhole and unlocked the deadbolt, frowning as he opened the door to see Rin sound asleep on the couch with the TV still on. He walked over to the young girl and grabbed the remote out of her hand to turn the TV off. Throwing the remote onto the coffee table, he lifted the girl into his arms and smiled as she instantly snuggled into him.

He walked to her door, which thankfully was left slightly ajar and kicked it the rest of the way open with his foot, wincing as it slammed against the door behind it. Walking towards her bed he shifted her in his arms to pull back the blankets before lowering her onto the mattress and pulling the covers back over her again. He then walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.

He couldn't get his mind off of Kagome and what happened. He felt horrible. He remembered it so well but it somehow, even as he did it he heard himself saying no in his head. He had amazing control over his hormones, he always had. He'd been sleeping in the same bed as Kagome for years and he'd never made a move to touch her before, so why the sudden need to have her? That's all it was. It wasn't some primal instinctive lust it was need. He felt driven to do what he did, like his life depended on it!

Kikyo knew something was wrong. The whole time they were together he thought of Kagome. Even as they made love Kagome's face was the one pictured in his mind. Kikyo tried to talk to him, tried to get him to open up, but she failed. How could he tell his girlfriend that he's just raped her cousin? … Exactly. You really can't.

That still wasn't an excuse. Besides, how could he explain the feeling to his friends and family if he couldn't even explain it to himself. He needed to talk to Sesshomaru. His older brother would probably strangle him, but Inuyasha needed advice and Sesshomaru was the only one he could think of going to for it.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs mulling over what he would say. But the truth was, he had no idea where to start. So he would just ask him for advice, just like that. The closer he got to Sesshomaru's door the more anxious he was. 'Is he gonna talk to me? Or will he start out by throwing punches?' Sighing, Inuyasha reached for his brother's doorknob.

His eyes were downcast as he entered the bedroom and turned on the light. "Sesshomaru, look, I need--"

A feminine whimper cut him off, accompanied by a growl. Sesshomaru he was expecting to be here, Kagome he was not. "Ka—Kagome?"

He watched, stricken as she buried her face in Sesshomaru's back. Inuyasha blinked, not believing his eyes as Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms. His older brother looked at him, a scowl etched into his face as he growled, warning Inuyasha to leave. "Get OUT!" Sesshomaru bellowed, breaking Inuyasha's confused gaze. Apparently, he was not dreaming.

Snapping out of his stupor, Inuyasha put himself in defensive mode. "Whaddya mean get out? What do you thing you're doing with her all wrapped up in your bed like that?!" he yelled, not being able to control his temper.

Sesshomaru sat up, feeling Kagome's arms wrap around his waist as he chuckled, clenching his fists in front of him. "Have you forgotten how you treated your beloved Kagome just hours ago? Now to restate your question it should go something like this 'What did you think YOU were doing when you had her in YOUR bed?' Huh Inuyasha?"

The younger boy flinched as his brother's words tore him up on the inside, seeing Kagome's arms wrapped around him only adding insult to injury. Sesshomaru's temper was always well prided, as he never lost it. Never until now that is. His eyes visibly darkened as he stood up, walking towards Inuyasha who backed himself against the wall behind him.

A punch was thrown, landing perfectly into the wall centimeters from Inuyasha's head. "Do not think for one second that I wouldn't have thrown that in your face, little brother. He brought his head down to stare at Inuyasha at eye level, hearing him gulp as sweat gathered on his for head. "At least I was not low enough to take her."

Inuyasha growled, it wasn't fair the way he was just yelling at him, he wasn't even there! "Kagome loves me!" Sesshomaru squinted his eyes, removing his fist from the wall and punching again, landing squarely in Inuyasha's nose. He heard the bones crack and felt the blood hit his fingers as he watched his brother's eyes tear up.

"I would watch what you say in front of me. Trying to justify rape is one thing that I would never like to hear from your mouth again, understood?" Inuyasha scowled at Sesshomaru as he removed his fist from his face. "You betrayed her Inuyasha. You betrayed her in the worst possible way. You have only yourself to blame for her lost love for you."

Inuyasha blanched. Wasn't she going to say something? To tell Sesshomaru that she loved him and that everything would be all right in the end? Why wasn't she backing him up? She just sat there while Sesshomaru ran his mouth and beat the shit out of him.

'Betrayal at it's worst.' Inuyasha thought. 'Her trust.' He had lost her trust and he had done so of his own will, by betraying it. 'Fuck me.' He thought as his mind finally cleared of its anger. He was the one in the wrong, not Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was caring for her after he had hurt her. If anything he should be thanking his brother, but he refused.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to stay and try to fight for Kagome or to walk away and leave her to Sesshomaru whom he knew would treat her respectfully as he took care of her. He felt lost, empty, confused. The worst part of it all was that it was his own fault he felt this way. He wanted to make it better, for both of them, but knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let him past the door.

"Kagome?" His voice cracked, sounding broken as he called out for the girl he'd hurt so badly. She shook her head, not even looking at him. He reached his hand out as if to touch her before dropping it back to his side, his head drooping towards the floor. She wouldn't even look at him! Not even a glance, but then again, he deserved it.

"Go away Inuyasha. She doesn't want to see you right now." Sesshomaru slammed the door, locking it so Inuyasha couldn't get back in. He sighed, knowing that it would be forever before he could gain her friendship back, if ever. He just hoped that someday she could forgive him, knowing it was highly unlikely, and that he was being selfish just wishing for her forgiveness.

Sesshomaru crawled back into bed, his anger subsiding as Kagome wrapped her arms back around him, snuggling up to him for warmth and comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "I will deal with my brother in the morning. For now, let us go back to sleep. Kagome nodded into his chest, closing her eyes and letting sleep wash over her.

Sesshomaru, however, stayed up listening to her breathing and wondering about the torture he could put his brother into tomorrow. Sometime this week he would need to fix the hole he'd made in the wall. He didn't want to hit his brother tonight, he didn't even want to see him, but like normal, fate was not on his side.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru let himself fall asleep.

**Well, that's twice as long as the original chapter. I didn't really do anything different to chapter one, mainly because that chapter was set up how I wanted it to be. But from here on out expect some pretty drastic changes. **

**As for one of the reviews, I'm reposting this story because I DO plan to finish it. I have had many complications and family issues that have been taking up my free time and now that most everything is getting better I've decided that the story deserves to be finished, and I plan on doing so!**

**Let Me Know! **

**Thanks to all you readers!**


	3. Rage

There was a slight problem with this original chapter. It has been edited out and is fixed. This chapter, just as the previous, is significantly longer than it's original counterpart. Also, the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome will be much slower in its progression. Hope you all enjoy!

Also, I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I was in a slightly severe car accident and am just getting back to the normal habit of things as well as starting a new job.

MUSIC: Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin

**Forever Mine**

**Chapter 3: Rage**

**By: Sesshyskoi / blueishadow**

Kagome shook; she couldn't move a muscle as Inuyasha approached her, hunger shining in his clouded golden eyes. A hunger that she realized could only be sated by herself. Her eyes become misty with an abundance of tears that leaked from the corners to trail their practiced path down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to scream, to call out to anyone who could save her, anyone who could stop Inuyasha from what he was about to do, but her voice wouldn't come out.

His hand cupped her cheek running tenderly down to her neck, and lower to caress her breasts through the fabric of her pajama top as she stood helplessly in front of him. She closed her eyes, willing his hands to move from her body, willing him to leave, but nothing worked. He was there and he was not leaving.

Kagome felt his breath on her neck as he took in her soft scent, carefully bringing his mouth to taste her flesh. She tried to move her head, to block all access he had to her neck but to no avail. She still couldn't move. She could cry, but that was all. She could feel every torturous ministration his tongue made along her neck and down to her collarbone. His hand moved from her breast to trail lower and slide around her back to cup her rear, squeezing tightly as he ground his body into hers.

His hands moved to the hem of her shirt and began to lift the material up and over her head before tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Luckily for him, she was not wearing a bra, and his mouth instantly covered her small breast while his hand found the other before snaking its way down her stomach.

Kagome found herself screaming soundlessly, her tears increasing as his hand fiddled with the string on her pajama pants. She felt them pool at her feet and the wetness that was his mouth moved from her breast to her stomach. Inuyasha's sharp claws cut the sides of her panties to throw them to the ground as well, leaving Kagome fully exposed to his greedy gaze.

His strong arms lifted her legs off the floor and onto his shoulders. His tongue darted out to meet her womanhood, tasting her and bringing his hands to her rear to push her further against him. His tongue ran along her opening before resting on her pearl and toying with it for some time. He was on his knees, her back against the wall as his tongue drove inside her entrance.

Kagome knew when he was finished and was glad, however if it would put off the inevitable for even longer she wouldn't mind him continuing, as repulsive as she felt. Her legs were lifted back onto the ground and he stood before her although now he was as naked as she. He grabbed her thighs and lifted them around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting herself onto him.

Kagome only wished she could bite her lip as she cried, the pain was horrible. Not only from his entrance but from being slammed against the wall behind her. She could feel everything and all it did was disgust her. She felt her body betray her as it neared climax, but she felt grotesque in his hold, she'd rather die than be with him this way. Her tears had long since stopped, her eyes were dry and couldn't produce a single more drop.

"Say my name." He growled, licking her ear. "I said say my name bitch!" She was scared, she didn't know what he would do, but knew her throat wouldn't allow her to speak, and if it could she would be screaming for him to stop, not encouraging him further! "Can't you hear me Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"Kagome!"

"KAGOME!"

Her body was shaking hard as everything around her disappeared and Sesshomaru's voice rang through her head. "Kagome! I know you hear me, wake up!" He shook her even more forcefully when she wasn't responding. "Come on Kagome." Her eyes opened and she stared up at him, seeing the relief he felt fill his eyes. "Are you okay? It was just a dream you know."

Kagome launched herself at Sesshomaru wrapping herself around him and crying into his neck. Taken aback, it took a moment for Sesshomaru to reciprocate the hug, but eventually his arms found their way around her small frame. He rocked them gently back and forth, rubbing soothing circle in her back and whispering that all would be okay into her ear. He heard her sobs turn into sniffles and felt her body slacken, indicating that she was asleep.

Sesshomaru sighed and shifted her in his arms before lying her head down on the pillow and wrapping his arms around her small frame. She had been fine all night until he woke up to get a drink and to use the restroom. When he came out of the bathroom she was crying silently, shaking, and seemingly trying to overcome some unseen force. It was as if when he wasn't with her, she would suddenly go into some violent nightmare, and he had no doubts that this would continue to happen if he didn't stay by her side.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the alarm clock beside his bed. It was 4:30 in the morning. Wonderful. Closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he rolled over and went to sleep, keeping her close to him through the rest of the night.

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open and she immediately noticed the warmth missing beside her. She reached her arms above her head in a cat like stretch accompanied by a very unladylike yawn. Slowly she sat up feeling a small stab of pain in her abdomen that had still not gone away. Wincing just slightly she thanked the gods that the pain had at least lessoned a great deal overnight.

Throwing her legs over the side of Sesshomaru's bed she rubbed her sleep-encrusted eyes and sat her elbows in her lap. Leaning forward she rested her chin gently in her palms and let out another sigh. Closing her eyes she tried to relax. Breathing deeply she tried to block everything out. Her thoughts, small noises, Sesshomaru's bellowing. . . Kagome's eyes flew open. Sesshomaru's bellowing? Why in the world was he yelling and who at?

Kagome stood up slowly and walked towards the closed bedroom door, noticing that it was locked from the inside. 'He probably has a key for it' she though, twisting the lock and turning the doorknob. She pushed the door open slowly so that no one would hear her and succeeded in not making a sound.

She tiptoed into the hallway and towards the stairs, ducking down as she reached the top of them. She watched as Sesshomaru walked forward towards Inuyasha who she hadn't even noticed. The younger boy was sitting down on the floor, his legs out in front of him while his arms were propped up behind him to hold his body up. He was panting, obviously worn out and bleeding from a few cuts in various places on his body.

There was a rather large gash open on his for head, bleeding heavily onto the light violet carpet in the dining room. Kagome wondered how he had acquired that bad of an injury before spotting a broken vase on the floor, the chunks of glass scattered about Inuyasha's battered body pointing out the obvious.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was right there in front of him, reaching down to grab him by his neck and lift him from his spot on the floor. Kagome gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she watched Sesshomaru shove his younger brother against the wall. Inuyasha whimpered slightly, but put on a cool front staring Sesshomaru dead in the eyes. He would not show his fear.

"Do you realize what you have done to her?" Inuyasha's tough exterior broke just as quickly as he'd put it up, and he looked helpless, guilty even, but that did nothing to subdue Sesshomaru's rage. "Did you even think to use a condom?" Inuyasha's eyes widened showing that he still hasn't given too much thought to the repercussions of his actions. Sesshomaru's hand tightened around Inuyasha's neck and he sent the younger boy flying across the room and into the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome dropped to her knees, hidden behind the wall so no one would see her. A fresh wave of tears trailed from her eyes to drip from her chin and onto her knees. Her hands flew to her stomach and for a moment she felt sick. 'I have got to control myself.' She thought, knowing that if she thought for one second that she was truly pregnant, her body would begin to play games with her. She put her hands out in front of her and leaned over her knees, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths as she continued to listen to the fighting from downstairs.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I told her I was sorry!" Inuyasha's voice was strained as he fought to control his body from slumping over in defeat. He was a man, and he still had his pride to consider. However, Sesshomaru would have none of it. He walked towards Inuyasha's shaking body, clenching his fists as he stared his younger brother in the eyes, apparent rage flaming in his darkened orbs.

"Of course you apologized, because that's all you can do. You can't take responsibility for ANYTHING you do because these stupid stunts you pull are beyond all responsibility. If you have impregnated her, there will be consequences for doing so, however, none of the fatherhood perks that come with them. You do not deserve the title of father. And how dare you try to make this okay. Simply apologizing does NOTHING!"

Sesshomaru's eyes sparked, specks of red surfacing from his rage. Lust overcame his body. Lust for blood and if he had things his way, Inuyasha would fulfill his needs. The blood of his younger brother would drip from his claws as he tore the boy to pieces. He heard himself growl and saw a look full of terror clouded Inuyasha's features. His mouth tingled and his gums began to burn as if something was trying to force its way through. Sesshomaru was hazy and just as he lifted his arm to rip his nails into his brothers flesh, a door opened somewhere to his left.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

As if he was burned, Sesshomaru immediately recoiled his arm and brought it to his side. His dizziness completely subsided and he felt himself regain complete control over his body. He was still staring at Inuyasha, his demeanor not belying any of his shock at what he'd just felt. Sesshomaru had nearly killed Inuyasha, and he shamelessly held no regret.

"Leave. Be sure not to come back." Sesshomaru barely recognized his own voice, and for a moment neither did Inuyasha, but once the words set in, his younger brother was up and headed for the door which slammed loudly to announce Inuyasha's departure.

Sesshomaru's shoulders instantly slumped, his whole body giving out and landing him on his knees. He had no idea what had come over him and had no wishes to repeat whatever it was. He tightened his jaw and instantly regretted it, his gums were still sore, but why? Sesshomaru tried to recall the feelings that racked his body but could only surface the pain in his gums and the intense desire to rip his brother into pieces for what he'd done to Kagome.

He wondered what had stopped him, and then remembered the opening door and small voice from inside. 'That's right, Rin.' He turned his head to his left and sure enough, little Rin was approaching him with an air of unsure ness. He lifted his left arm out and watched a smile etch itself into Rin's features as she ran into his arms. He then heard foot steps upstairs and listened intently to his surroundings. Hearing the smallest evidence of a closing door, he sighed. Apparently Kagome had heard everything, or at least enough to not want to confront him about it.

Sesshomaru sighed. He would need to go talk to her about seeing a doctor. Granted, she would have to wait about two weeks to find out if she was pregnant, he would not have her use a home test, it would be conducted by professionals, meaning Kagome would pee in a cup and the most valid of results would be given…hopefully. Then again, he was only a guy, he could be extremely wrong, but even so he would not admit the possibility

"Rin you'll need to get ready for your trip. Only Inuyasha will not have the enjoyment in partaking in this event." Rin pulled out of Sesshomaru's hug and immediately cast her head down, nodding. She was afraid her voice would crack and he would notice the evidence of oncoming tears. She turned around and took a step towards her room before Sesshomaru took hold of her arm.

"I will be accompanying you instead." Although he had not intended on doing so, Sesshomaru was glad to have made the announcement when Rin turned around and flashed a beaming smile in his direction before jumping into his arms once again, thanking him repeatedly. Rin had bugged and begged him to go on several occasions and was satisfied with Inuyasha's offer, however upset that Sesshomaru would not go.

But now he was and she had no reason to be upset, she was getting what she'd wanted! Rin was once again, given an obvious dismissal from Sesshomaru and bounded off towards her room to get ready for the day.

Standing up, Sesshomaru brought a hand to his for head and sighed. So much had gone wrong in the past few days, and now when Kagome needed him most, he'd consented to go on a field trip with his ward. Not exactly what he'd had in mind. Sure, Rin was excited, and without Inuyasha being there, there was a chance that they would be one chaperone short and not able to go. If that happened, Rin would be crushed and he couldn't bear to let that happen after she'd been so excited about this for weeks on end.

Hardening his face he walked towards the stairs and quickly ascended them, wondering how and what to say to Kagome. He inadvertently slowed his pace as he neared his room and frowned slightly as he reached his hand out to the knob only to find that she'd locked it. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru fished the key out of his pocket and slid it into the keyhole.

Turning the key, the knob followed suit and the door opened. He walked into his room to see Kagome lying on his bed in a fetal position, covering her ears. He knew she'd been crying. Her eyes which she tightly sealed shut were slightly puffy and her eyelashes still glistened with obvious tears. Quietly, he walked to his bed and sat down next her, resting his hand on her head to finger its way through her ebony lengths of hair.

Slowly she opened her eyes to look at him, and leaned her head up into his hand. At this he smiled, and helped her to sit up. They were facing each other, knees touching and Kagome holding onto Sesshomaru's arm. She leaned forward to place her for head against his chest and he used his other hand to gently massage her scalp.

"We have some things to talk about, Kagome." The younger girl said nothing and he knew she was only trying to evade the subject. "Although you wish it, they cannot wait." Sighing, Kagome sat up and rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru. Glaring at him as she stared him in the eye. She almost seemed angry, the cute sort of angry.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest in front of her.

"Foremost, and most importantly, we will be going to a clinic to have you tested for pregnancy as well as internal damage." Kagome lowered her head and nodded it lightly, taking a deep breath to calm her quickly beating heart. She could never deal with a child, not at her age at least, and what would her mother say? Lifting her head, Kagome looked Sesshomaru in the eyes, letting him know to continue.

"At some point, you will need to speak with your mother regarding what has happened here as I'm sure she won't allow you to stay here long without a good enough reason. I highly doubt my brother will be returning at any time in the near future, nor should you be hearing from him for any reason." Sesshomaru lost himself as he stared back into her eyes to make sure she understood all that he was saying. Her blue eyes shimmered with tears that her stubborn attitude refused to let fall, captivating him and holding his gaze longer than he intended.

Kagome averted her gaze, feeling her cheeks warm slightly at the way his eyes seemed to bore into the deepest recesses of her soul, and set it on fire. Catching himself as she did, Sesshomaru too looked away. "You should rest, you look like you're about to drop dead with exhaustion." Kagome, feeling a sudden wave of sleepiness overcoming her senses, nodded and let Sesshomaru lye her down, bringing the blankets up over her shoulders as he did so. Kagome yawned, closing her eyes and rolling onto her side. Sesshomaru's lips connected with her temple, causing heat to once again rise into her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Sesshou-kun."

Sesshomaru stood and walked towards the window, completely shutting the blinds and closing the curtains before walking to the door. "Goodnight Kagome." He walked out, closing the door soundlessly behind him as he left.

Kagome could barely hear his footsteps as he walked down the hall. She smiled to herself and relaxed. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

Walking out to the kitchen, Sesshomaru picked up a pad of note paper and a pen left by the telephone for important messages and began to scribble down a note for Kagome in case she is to wake up while he is out with Rin. _'Gone to zoo with Rin. Be back by-'_ "Rin?" Sesshomaru called out, listening for her reply which came in loud shuffling and the opening of her door. "What time are we to return to your trip?" Hesitating a moment, Rin replied. "We'll be back at school by 4!"

Sesshomaru sighed he did not want to leave her here alone for that long. There was still the small chance that Inuyasha would not take the hint and just stay away. Therefore, he would be locking and putting the chain in place on the front door, and just in case, locking his bedroom door and leaving from his window which was barely accessible anyway and always open making for an easy return should she still be asleep when he came home. Satisfied, Sesshomaru finished his note, _'-4 at the latest.'_

Sesshomaru glanced at the microwave clock, it was shortly after 10, they needed to leave if they were to make it there on time. Turning around, he was about to call out to Rin when she walked out of her room wearing pants that he decided were extremely too tight for his little girl to adorn and a shirt that was barely acceptable. Holy hell, he was becoming more of a father to her every damn day. He was too young for this.

"Go out to the car, I'll be there momentarily." Rin nodded and left, Sesshomaru walking to the door and locking the deadbolt before sliding the chain lock into place. He ran towards the stairs and bounded quickly up them and quietly hurried down the hall to his room. Creaking the door open he saw Kagome, sitting up, dressed and ready to go out and brushing her hair.

"What in the world are you doing?" She only smiled at him and stood up, placing his brush on the bed where she once sat. Grabbing a sweater off the floor she pulled it over her head and slid it into place adjusting it slightly before giving a thumbs up which Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow too.

"You didn't tell me you were going with Rin, and I don't think it's very fair that I didn't receive an invitation to the zoo and therefore, am inviting myself!" Kagome walked quickly past him and made her way to and down the stairs before he finally left his room to follow her, a small smirk in his face. He was especially happy now that Kagome was joining them as well.

"So, Sesshou-kun, why is the door padlocked?" Sesshomaru sweat dropped and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Kagome shook her head. "Yeah okay." Unlocking the front door, she opened it and walked out towards the car. Rin's face lit up when she saw that Kagome was coming as well, although she faltered just a little when Sesshomaru made her sit in the back.

"Do we have time to grab donuts or something on the way? I'm starved!" Kagome asked, turning to look at Sesshomaru as he backed out of the driveway. Kagome took the slight incline of his chin as a 'yes' and bent forward to fiddle with the radio. "Hmmm, what to listen to?" She asked herself in a whisper surfing through the stations until she came across a song she liked.

I have (I have) you breathing down my neck breathing down my neck I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition 

Kagome hummed along with the lyrics, keeping the volume low enough to allow conversation. She stared out the window, watching the various stores and pedestrians as they drove by them. Kagome stared after a young couple as they chased after their young child, a sad smile adorning her face as thoughts of a certain possibility entered her mind.

_I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come_

_(Ambulance to come) pick us up off the floor_

_What did you possibly expect under this condition so_

Bringing a hand carefully to her stomach Kagome tried in vain to hide the panic that flitted across her face, trying to lose herself in the music instead. Letting the lyrics filter through her mind, she dang softly along with the song as she sat back in her seat, feeling Sesshomaru's hand grasp her own.

_Slow down…_

_This night's a perfect shade of dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm_

_Here with you_

_I said the world could be burning down_

Sesshomaru could feel the despair that radiated off her body in waves, wishing there was something he could do to comfort her, to take the pain away and only hoped that today would serve to ease her somewhat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hand reach for her stomach, her face contorting with worry, and he immediately knew what thoughts were clouding her mind.

Her melodious voice served to ease his nerves as he listened to them sung from her pouty lips. He reached over to her, grasping the hand clenching her shirt and cradled it into her own as she relaxed into her seat.

_Dark blue (dark blue) _

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room _

_Well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning till there's nothing but_

_Dark blue…Just dark blue_

Sesshomaru drove into the parking lot for the Doughnut Shop and pulled up to the drive through. "Rin, how many will be in your group?" The little girl smiled her trademark toothy grin, obviously pleased with her father figure's implications. "Eight including me!" She bounced in her seat, now completely exuberant.

"Welcome to the Doughnut Shop, can I take your order?" Asked a little box mounted on the side of the little brown building next to a large menu containing prices and the many assorted flavors.

"Kagome, what would you like?" Kagome sighed, she was already eyeing the menu, and couldn't decide between her normal glazed, and frosted chocolate cake doughnut. Deciding to use the 'eenie meenie miney moe' method of decision-making, she chose the chocolate.

"I'll have one dozen of your glaze, a frosted chocolate cake doughnut, and a coffee please." Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome's eyes lit up at the mention of the dozen glazed doughnuts.

"You r total is $11.72 please pull up to the first window." With that, Sesshomaru pulled forward, taking out his wallet and handing the lady at the window his card.

_This flood (this flood) is slowly rising up_

_Swallowing the ground beneath my feet _

Tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so 

Kagome frowned at the red head who'd taken their order, not quite sure why she suddenly disliked the way she eyed Sesshomaru, as if he was a piece of candy that she itched to taste. She hmph'd deciding she was being childish, only jealous because he'd been there for her and she didn't want anyone to take that comfort away from her. Either way, Kagome decided that she wasn't going to let the now over exuberant girl at the window have the satisfaction of Sesshomaru's attention.

"Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked, tugging on the hand that he taken from her grasp when the coffee was handed to him. He looked at her, inwardly smirking at the expression she had on her face, yet showing no outward emotion. "Yes Kagome?" he asked in his rather smooth velvety voice.

"Could I have some coffee please?" He smirked now, and handed her the cup making sure not to let go yet. "Careful, it's hot." And he blew the steam coming out of the cup towards her face making her blush as he finally let go of the Styrofoam cup containing the hot substance, whether from the heat or his close proximity to her face he couldn't be sure.

Now completely confident that the girl handing Sesshomaru her doughnut had backed off, she looked at the girl who was eyeing her disdainfully and made sure to glare back at her before taking her doughnut from Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshou-kun." She smiled brightly at him, removing the doughnut from the bag and taking a bite.

"Hold on to these until we reach your school Rin." The little girl grabbed the box gleefully from Sesshomaru murmuring her thanks before settling back in her seat with the warm box on her lap. "Yay, now to the zoo!"

Unsure of why she suddenly felt so possessive Kagome turned back to the music, purposefully ignoring Sesshomaru's obvious questioning glances. Blushing, she realized that she may have been a little too obvious.

_I'll swim (I'll swim) as the water rises up_

_The sun is sinking down_

_And now all that I can see are the planets in a row_

_Suggesting it's best that I slow down_

_This night's a perfect shade of dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning (burning) down_

_Dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

_I said the world could be burning dark blue_

The rest of the ride to Rin's school was spent in a comfortable silence, save for Kagome's singing, though Sesshomaru wouldn't have it any other way. She seemed almost happy, unaware of all that was against her, trying to bring her down. It was moments like these, with Kagome's beautiful voice filling the silence that he truly understood why he loved her.

She was everything. The pure strength within her small, amazing body, the kindness in her heart that sang out to all those she encountered whether they were deserving of her pure nature or not, her uncanny ability to see through the bad and into the good of everyone's heart. These things made her perfect to him. Perfect in every way possible.

_We were boxing_

_We were boxing the stars_

_We were boxing (we were boxing)_

_You were swinging for Mars_

_Then the water reached the west coast _

_And took the power lines (the power lines)_

_And it was me and you (this could last forever)_

_And the whole town under water_

_There was nothing we could do_

_It was dark blue_

He glanced at her once again from the corner of his eyes, watching as she brought the doughnut to her dainty lips and took a bite going back and fourth from chewing to singing along with the radio. He had to hold in a chuckle at the sight. She looked just like a child, a sweet, innocent, carefree little girl, yet he knew better than to give her so little credit. She's been through more than an innocent child should have to and was somehow strong enough to get through it all. He almost growled thinking about his half brother, trying his damndest to push those thoughts from his head.

_Dark blue (dark blue)_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you_

I said the world could be burning (burning) down 

_Dark blue_

_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you_

I said the room could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue 

_If you've ever been alone in the dark blue_

_If you've ever been alone you'll know (you'll know)_

Pulling into the school parking lot, Sesshomaru turned off the engine and got out of the car walking to the front of the car to meet Kagome. Rin shuffled out of the backseat carrying the box of doughnuts along with her as she walked towards the two adults.

"Here, let me carry that Rin, you go find your friends!" Kagome ruffled the little girl's hair and took the box of doughnuts from her. Thanking Kagome, Rin ran off towards a circle of children in front of the school and was greeted with hugs as she joined in the laughter.

"Should we find a teacher?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, tugging him by the hand towards the nearest authority looking figure she could find. Sesshomaru followed silently, unconsciously tightening the hold her had on her hand. He followed Kagome to a black haired woman who had her back towards them. She turned around as Sesshomaru and Kagome reached her, a smile adorning her cold face.

"Hi, I'm Kagura. I trust you're here as chaperones?" Kagome nodded, not the least bit intimidated by her crimson eyes. "Hai, my name's Kagome, and this is Sesshomaru. We're here for Rin." The woman nodded, her eyes flashing to the little girl playing hopscotch with her friends.

"Nice to meet you both. You know we are short one chaperone, are you each willing to take your own group of children?" Sesshomaru tensed beside Kagome, a frown marring his perfect face. He didn't like the vibe he was getting from this Kagura lady, or the fact that she obviously worked for Rin's school.

"Sure, that's fine, ne Sesshou-kun?" Nodding stiffly, he decided to send her with Rin's group and take another batch of children as his own. Inwardly shuddering at the thought, he decided that it couldn't be too terribly bad, as long as he was patient, something he'd stored up a lot of whilest dealing with his healf brother.

"Gome-chan!" Rin yelled, running towards her with a beaming smile plastered across her adorable face, a trail of children following behind her. Kagome laughed, scooping the little girl into her arms and hugging her quickly before setting her back down. "This is our group," she pointed behind her, motioning to the seven kids following her. "This is Devon, Rico, Jessie, Kaya, Sen, Marcus, and Julie." Each child waved enthusiastically once his or her name was called and Rin pointed said child out.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said, kneeling down to their level. "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you all." She said, sending a warm smile to each of them who smiled happily in return. A chorus of "Hi Kagome's!" echoed in her ear as she stood back up, holding onto Rin's hand as the little girl tugged her back towards Sesshomaru.

"Rin, Kagome will be taking your group, and I will take another group of children if that's okay with you?" Sesshomaru silently begged her to comply with his eyes, and after a moment of hesitation, Rin smiled at him and nodded. "Okay! Can we eat the doughnuts now Gome-chan?" Rin asked, pointing to the box that was now being held by Sesshomaru.

"Of course Rin," Kagome answered, taking the box that was being offered to her and opening it. Once again, Kagome kneeled down to the children's level, allowing them each to take a doughnut before reaching for one of her own and handing one to Sesshomaru. The remaining two were taken to the car and placed in the back seat by Rin who decided to save the rest for later.

It was then that Kagura, who had now been introduced as a teacher to a few other chaperones, called the children to order. "I hope you all remember which of your classmates are in your group?" The school parking lot that was only just bustling with activity and anxious children calmed almost instantly as they got into their prospective groups of eight, leaving one group of seven. "Good."

Kagome stood with Rin's group and the other adults there seemed to already have their groups of children picked out, most likely due to having a child or sibling in them. Sesshomaru hesitantly walked to the only group left without a chaperone after Kagura had made her choice of leftovers known. The children looked to him with awe as well as a few of the female chaperones. Kagome only smirked at this.

"For those of you who have a car and are willing to provide your insurance information, you as well as any children you have room for may drive with you to the zoo so that you can leave immediately once the trip has come to its end. For the rest of you, the school bus is parked out front of the school. If you are one of the drivers, please see me at this time."

Sesshomaru then walked up to Kagura, as well as a few other adults, but not all of them. He motioned for Rin once he had his turn to speak with Kagura, and she ran over to him, giving him the names of two friends she'd like to accompany her in the car. As Sesshomaru and Rin came back, the little girl ran to explain to the two that would be able to ride with her that they could do so.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked side-by-side to the car and slid into their seats, waiting for Rin to follow. She came to them with the boy she's pointed out as Rico and the girl she'd called Sen. Sesshomaru waited until all three children were in the car, doors shut, before asking if they were buckled. After receiving 'yes's' from all of them, he seemed content to leave, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Kagome reached down to turn the radio off, opting for a peaceful, quiet ride to the zoo rather than forcing the kids to talk over the music. "Sesshomaru, why didn't you wait for the others?" Kagome asked, slightly if he just wanted to hurry and get the day over with, or if he had a legitimate reason. Just then the gas light came on Kagome smirked.

"Answers my question." She smiled at Sesshomaru who smirked at her in response. "I would hope so." He said causing her to playfully whack him in the arm. "Be nice Sesshou!" Kagome tuck her tongue out at him and blushed when giggles reached her ear. She'd momentarily forgotten about the children in the back seat, and to think she was acting childish in front of them! Sitting back in her seat once again, Kagome smiled serenely and stared out the window basking in the warm sun.

* * *

They arrived at the zoo swiftly after filling up Sesshomaru's gas tank and purchasing beverages for the warm day. The others were easy to find and had already formed their prospective groups by the time Kagome and Sesshomaru joined the rest of the school with the children in tow.

The entry fees for each student as well as chaperone were already taken care of by Kagura who was currently speaking with one of the workers at the zoo. "We'll all meet back here at 3:30!" Kagura called, an obvious dismissal once she had finished conversing. Kagome waved to Sesshomaru, "See you soon Sesshou-kun!" She called out before leading her group away. The slightest inclination of his head was all she received as an answer.

"Which animals do you guys wanna see first?" Kagome asked, instantly regretting the question. "Okay, how about if we just start on this side of the zoo and work our way to the other?" The kids agreed, happy at knowing that they would somehow get to see their animal.

"Look guys, it's a monkey!" Kagome pointed to the furry brown animal swinging around the trees. And so went the rest of the afternoon.

+++

"No, Inuyasha didn't show." There was a slight pause in the conversation, the speaker obviously listenting to whomever was on the other line. "No the little girl came, just not with Inuyasha." She pulled the phone away from her ear with a sigh before bringing it back to her lips to speak again. "She came with a man named Sesshomaru and a young woman whose name I think started with a K---no, not Kikyo." Another sigh. "Yeah, Kagome, that's it!"

Kagura growled when she realized she's been hung up on. "Damn you Naraku!" Flipping her phone closed she stuffed it back in her purse and left the stall, the restroom being her excuse to call her boss while on 'on the job' or taking the children on a field trip. Kagura loved her job as a schoolteacher, and her life had been going perfectly well until an old 'friend' made a reappearance in her life and ruined it.

'Kanna' Kagura sighed, returning to the children she'd put herself in charge of, heading towards yet another corner of the zoo. Kanna had been taken away from her by Naraku himself and threatened the little girl every day just to keep Kagura wrapped around his finger, and it worked. Kagura would do anything he asked of her just to know that her sister was safe, and Naraku had her doing just that and worse. Kagura was now interwoven into a web of lies, deceit, and death, all for the sake of her younger sister's life.

She tried her best to keep a grip on reality, however, still participating in her teaching job to make ends meet, remaining that friendly everyday neighbor, only clouded over with more bitterness and anger than was normal, and even doing her best to keep from sinking into the dark abyss of insanity, hate, and even suicidal tendencies. She knew that she had to keep her chin up and get by day by day, if not for her own sake then for Kanna's.

She never knew the condition of her younger sister, only saw her two or three times a month, if she was lucky, and had no communication whatsoever with her at any other time. As far as she knew, as far as their deal allowed, Naraku had not harmed Kanna in any way and would even continue to take relatively good care of her until his thirst for revenge is quenched, then he would give Kanna back and they would never see him again, they'd both be free from the ties that were Narku.

As curious as Kagura was to find out what part of his revenge involved Inuyasha, she knew that the boy didn't deserve the fate that would most likely befall him. None slain by Naraku deserved what he dealt them. It was unfortunate for all, including herself, but she would not consider herself above him, after all she did participate, though not willingly.

"Ms. Kagura, look it's a bear!" Kagura was brought out of her musings when one of her students called out to her, pointing to a rather large animal. She laughed lightly and walked towards a sign. "You're right Taro, it's a polar bear. Do you know where they live?" Kagura went on to ask the young boy as she pushed her recent thoughts to the back of her mind.

+++

Sesshomaru sighed with relief when it was time to meet back up with the rest of the trip goers. It wasn't that the children were annoying, or even rude, but he wanted to make sure Kagome was okay, to make sure that she and Rin made it through the day without coming to any harm. He knew he was overreacting, but Sesshomaru had an odd feeling about that Kagura lady.

He sighed with relief when he came to the main gate, seeing Kagome sitting on the ground with Rin and her friends. Once Kagome caught sight of him she nudged Rin gently and they both stood up, a slightly pouty look on their faces. Great, he was definitely in for a surprise, whether he would like said surprise or not, was a whole other question.

After returning his group to Kagura, and watching Kagome return all her group but two, he walked over to the three girls, his eyes the only part of his face that belied his curiosity. Kagome only smiled up at him. "Sesshou-kun, Rin-chan has a question for you." And he could only guess.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could Sen spend the night please?" She asked, staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes, her lower lip sticking out slightly in an adorable pout. Sesshomaru glanced to the girl standing next to her, Sen. She was the same size as Rin only she had long golden blonde hair and strikingly bold green eyes. She looked very nervous standing next to Rin, twiddling her fingers that were clasped in front of her stomach as she found a sudden interest in the ground at her feet. Needless to say, she was adorable and Sesshomaru couldn't find it in him to send the little girl home and let Rin down.

"Very well Rin, I trust you two can stay out of trouble." Rin squealed and attached herself to Sesshomaru's leg, who in turn patted her gently on her head, trying to his best to hold in the smile that threatened to make itself known on his face. "Let's go."

Kagome smiled up at Sesshomaru and linked her arm with his. "You'd be such a great dad Sesshou-kun." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at Kagome who smiled gently in return. He looked into her eyes and sighed, she could fool everyone in the world with that smile, but he'd always known to look into her eyes, and he could see the pain in them. She does well to hide it, especially in front of the children, but he knew that it would come out soon enough, possibly later tonight. But he would be there for her, for as long as it would take for her to get through this. She was still hurt, yet she still tried so hard.

Reaching the car, Sesshomaru took out his keys, pressing down the unlock button and opening the door for Kagome. She smiled up at him and got into the car, Sesshomaru shutting the door behind her. He walked around to the driver side and got into his own seat making sure the children were buckled before starting the car and exiting the parking lot.

"Rin-chan, you did remember to call her mother, right?" Kagome asked, not reassured by the silence emanating from the back seat. "Rin…" her voice was stern now, and she turned around to see Rin staring at her wide-eyed.

"It's not that Sen-chan didn't call her mother, it's that Sesshou-outosan was supposed to call and tell her that staying the night is okay. Can you do that for me Gome-chan, since he's driving?" Kagome nodded her head smiling playfully at Rin.

"What's the phone number?" She asked, taking out her cell phone. "And Sen, honey what's your last name?" Kagome dialed the number as Rin rattled it off and waited for Sen's reply. "Okara." Was the meek reply and Kagome couldn't help but smile reassuringly at the young girl, wishing she wouldn't be so shy.

"Hi, Okara-san, this is Higurashi Kagome, I'm calling about Sen staying over at Rin's tonight?" Kagome spoke in a questioning tone. "Hai, this is my cell phone, the land line is 745-8285, and the address is 2165 S. Ironwood Ln. Uh huh. Yeah that's fine! Kay, bye." Kagome hung up the phone and set it in the car door before turning around to give the little girls a thumbs up.

They both smiled brilliantly and high fived one another. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at their antics. Before they knew it they were back at home and Kagome was getting out of the car. "Don't forget the empty doughnut box, Rin. I know you two ate them!" Following Sesshomaru inside, she held the door open for the two girls and locked it behind them.

"Well you guys, I think I'm going to hit the shower, I smell awful! If you need anything, let me know!" Kagome walked upstairs, surprising Sesshomaru when she entered his bedroom. "I'm going to call my mom real quick, if that's okay?" Sesshomaru nodded, feeling himself relax as she rewarded him with one of her heart warming smiles.

Kagome quickly dialed her number, waiting as the phone continued to ring. "Higurashi residence." Came the soothing voice on the other line. "Mama," Kagome simply let the word hang, wanting to hear her mother's voice. "Kagome, dear, where have you been? Are you okay?" The older woman asked frantically into the phone. "Yes ma, I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I'd like to stay here for a little while, if that's alright with you of course." Kagome could hear the worry in her mother's voice and could picture her face, for head wrinkled with questions and a frown marring her happy features. "That's fine dear, just come home when you're ready, and we'll talk?" Kagome smiled, that's one of the greatest things about her mother, she never pushed her. "Of course mama, I love you," "Love you too dear, bye." And with that, Kagome hung up and headed for the shower.

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch, eyes glued to the television as he flipped through the channels relentlessly. There was nothing good on, yet he felt compelled to watch, to search for anything that he's missed in his channel surf that could be of interest. He sighed, turning the T.V. off and throwing the remote to the other end of the couch. He couldn't seem to find anything that could get his mind off of her.

He felt horrible, every time he held her hand, every time he held her in his arms, as if he was taking advantage of her in her state of emotional turmoil. Although he was comforting her, he was also satisfying himself with every little touch. Every time he touched her he felt a part of himself melt. He could never tell her how he felt, not so soon anyway, that would definitely mean taking advantage of her, but as long as he could hold her, as long as he could comfort her, he could comfort himself as well with the feel of her in his arms.

Not a word had been heard from Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru planned on keeping it that way. Even Rin who had no idea what was going on, somehow knew not to mention his half brother's name. Sesshomaru heard Rin laughing in her room with her friend, and was glad that she was happy. '_You'd be such a great dad Sesshou-kun_' Kagome's words echoed in his head and he couldn't help but let a smile grace his features. In his opinion, he already was a father. A father to Rin, or as close as she came to having one, and the idea of playing that big of a role in someone's life made him feel incredible.

Deciding that it was futile to keep Kagome from his mind, he got up from the couch and knocked lightly on Rin's door waiting for her voice to allow him entrance. "Come in!" She called out, and he slowly opened her door so as not to startle her guest. "I'm going to get some rest. If you need anything let me know. Good night Rin, Sen."

"Goodnight Sesshou-outosan!" Rin called after him as he shut the door, and as if he could not control it, another smile made its way onto his lips. It made him feel amazing to know his little girl considered herself just that, his little girl. Turning around, he walked towards the stairs and to his room, wondering why Kagome hadn't come down yet, it had been ages since she finished her shower.

Entering the room, he found her lying asleep in his bed and decided to get a shower himself. After all, he decided, sniffing his armpit before making a disgusted face, he did need one. Walking to his dresser, he took his wallet and phone from his pocket, setting them on top of it before pulling out one of the drawers and removing a pair of boxers. Then, he headed to the shower.

Kagome shifted in her sleep, her face contorted with pain as she began to thrash about, bringing her arms around herself and shaking violently. A choked sob escaped her throat, and many more followed as she curled herself into a ball. Rocking back and forth, her eyes slid open and the tears continued anew. She looked around for Sesshomaru, but only heard some shuffling in the bathroom and figured he'd either taken or was getting ready to take a shower.

Kagome sat up, still crying as she hoped for the latter. She couldn't sleep without him near her, not without waking up to a nightmare that is. Suddenly the door opened, and she looked up to him. He shut the light off and had her instantly wrapped up in his protective embrace.

"Gomen ne Sesshou, but I can't seem to sleep without you." Sesshomaru only shushed her and stroked her hair, shifting her so that they were both lying on their sides. Once he was confident that she was secure in his arms, he leaned back to look at her.

"Shhh, it's okay, Kagome. Sleep, I won't leave you." She seemed content and after nuzzling her way into his neck, she slowly drifted off to sleep, Sesshomaru following suit soon after.

**END CHAPTER**.

NEXT CHAPTER: Kikyo, I Cheated 

Well, I hope that was somewhat satisfying. I know the zoo thing was sort of slow, but I don't exactly want Kagura to be a horrible person here, and I wanted to add a little something. I'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner than this one. For those of you who have already read this chapter, you'll know that I took out the pregnancy test, because as many reviewers pointed out, I forgot that you have to wait about 2 weeks. Heh, my bad! Also, I left out the part where Kikyo finds out and have decided to make that one it's own chapter, should be interesting!

Anyways, the next chapter promises to be satisfying… with Kikyo coming into the scene a bit more.

Till Next Time!

**Please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	4. 4 Kikyo, I Cheated

Hey everyone, here's the awaited (for some) fourth chapter of Forever Mine, the one where Kikyo gets involved, scary thought right? Let's hope so! Anyways, this was originally part of chapter three, but the last chapter was significantly longer than the original one even without half of what will go on in this chapter, and this one will hopefully be about as long as the last with some minor plot modification.

Forever Mine

Chapter 4: Kikyo, I Cheated

By: Sesshyskoi / Blueshadow

Sighing blissfully with the best night of sleep she'd accomplished in what seemed like an eternity due to the sporadic 'nightmares' she'd been having, Kagome snuggled closer into the warmth surrounding her and felt the arms encircling her lithe frame tighten with her movement. 'Sesshomaru, that's right, I'm still at _his _house.' She was beginning to notice a pattern in her alleged sleeping habits, and it seemed to be based around Sesshomaru. For some unexplained reason, she could sleep peacefully when it was next to him, yet when he left while she was still asleep, or even if she slept without him in general, her subconscious would seemingly punish her for it.

"Sesshou-kun?" Kagome asked, knowing that the older male was already awake. A soft grunt was her reply. "I think you're the cure to my nightmares." She said thoughtfully, turning the idea over in her mind until she decided it really could fit. "I guess that means you're stuck with me!" she joked lightly; her accompanying smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Kagome, you do not have to pretend for me." Sesshomaru began. He could feel her pain at even mentioning the memories of what happened in the form of a nightmare. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched Kagome's face turn away from him, her smile faltering as unshed tears began to shimmer in her eyes.

Resting his palm gently against Kagome's cheek, Sesshomaru turned her face towards him, rubbing the pad of his thumb against her cheek until her eyes hesitantly rose to meet his golden depths, a lone tear streaking across her face as she blinked. "As much as I love to see you smile, Kagome, I can see past any mask you attempt to hide behind. You can not hide from me." She nodded slowly, leaning into his hand.

"You always knew me so well." Sesshomaru moved his hand into her hair, running his fingers as well as he could through her sleep tangled raven locks. "We should probably get up and check on the girls here pretty soon." Sesshomaru only nodded momentarily content to hold her next to him and not wanting to let her go, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold her again later that night.

Reaching her arms above her head, Kagome arched her back letting out a loud, unladylike yawn as she stretched, fighting against her drooping eyelids. As great as last night's sleep had been for her, it didn't completely make up for what had been lost. "What time is it, don't we have school today? And remember we have to drive by Sen's so she can change into some fresh clothes before we drop the kids off."

Defeated, Sesshomaru detached himself from Kagome and sat up, pushing the sheets from his legs and swung the over the side of the bed. "I will check on the girls, you get ready, you'll need to run home and get some clothes." Having said that, Sesshomaru left the room, walking down the hallway and descending the staircase. Slightly surprised to find the T.V. still on Sesshomaru continued towards the couch and was pleased to find both children up and dressed.

"Good morning Sesshomaru-sama," Sesshomaru nodded to Rin, frowning as he realized she only called him her otou san when talking about him and not to him. Hearing her refer to him as her father left a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he found he quite liked it, only he hoped that she would soon begin to call him so to his face.

"Ohayo Sesshomaru-sama" the little girl called Sen said quietly, not looking him in the eye. Finding her shy antics to be somewhat endearing, Sesshomaru was about to reply to her until she spoke again. "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here." He looked at Rin to see her beaming at him, a hopeful look on her childlike face as he realized what she was hoping for.

"Good morning Sen, it's no problem a friend of Rin's is always welcome." The young girl smiled at him and Rin's hopeful expression turned almost grateful as she continued to smile brightly at Sesshomaru. "Arigato, outo-san." Momentarily forgetting himself, Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to grace his stoic features and reached over to gently pat Rin's head before turning back towards the stairs and meeting Kagome halfway up them.

"I'm just going to run home and grab something to wear like you said I should, I'll be back in less than ten minutes!" She promised, running past him before he had the chance to stop her. Hearing Kagome call out a quick good morning to the girls followed by the opening and closing of the front door, Sesshomaru decided to go to his room and get dressed himself, feeling a long morning ahead of him.

Kagome timidly pushed the front door open, not wanting to alert anyone to her presence, yet knowing at the same time that it was a wasted effort. Hearing footsteps walking towards her she shut the door loudly behind her so that whomever was coming her way would not be alerted by her sudden appearance in the entryway.

"Kagome dear, is that you?" Her mother called from the kitchen just as Souta appeared before her. "It's her alright," the little boy yelled back to his mom, staring up at his older sister. "What's going on sis, why haven't you been home?" Kagome sighed and placed her hand atop her younger brother's head hoping he would get the hint, and the smart boy that he was, he kept his mouth shut after that, only smiling up at Kagome one more time before turning to head back to whatever he came from.

Kagome knew her mother was approaching, and she was not ready to talk about the cause of her distress. "Hey mom." She looked up, smiling as sweetly as she could. The older woman frowned slightly down at her daughter, her short curly hair pulled back as well as it could be with the exception of two shorter strands that fell down framing her face. Her eyes shone with worry, as did the wrinkles that came from her forehead being scrunched up at the moment. Reaching her arms out, she pulled Kagome into them, rubbing soothing circles in her back as the teenager broke down, fisting her hands in her mother's shirt as she began to cry, her knees giving out under her.

Mrs. Higurashi sank to the floor, her daughter still tight in her embrace as she sobbed into her shirt. She hushed her softly and whispered calming words into her ears until Kagome's frantic sobs turned into sniffles, her tears long since dried. Neither knew how long they stayed that way, Kagome curled in her mother's embrace, leaning against that wall in front of the door, but were suddenly brought back to the present when Souta came into view.

"Mom, is everything alright?" He asked, watching as Kagome suddenly sat up on her own at first using her mother as support before she found enough balance to stand on her own two feet. Her red eyes were swollen and you could see where the tears made their trek across her face. Her mother followed her example and took Kagome in her arms for one last, quick hug. "I know you're in pain, Kagome, and I know you'll tell me when you're ready, but I hope you're ready sooner rather than later. Now go get dressed or you'll be late for school."

Kagome nodded and headed for the stairs, her walk turning into a jog to her bedroom as she realized she'd already been at home for a little over twenty minutes. Pulling a pair of navy blue jeans from her dresser she walked to her closet and grabbed a pink tank top and a white zip up sweater to go over it. Throwing off Sesshomaru's underclothes that she had once again donned as pajamas, she stole over to her dresser, gladly pulling out a pair of panties and a bra along with a pair of socks.

Hurriedly dressing, she smoothed out her clothes and walked to her vanity to grab her brush running it quickly through her hair, wincing slightly as the brush caught on some of the more nasty snarls. Deciding today would not be a good day for her hair; she threw it back into a messy bun and held it in place with a pair of chopsticks. Returning to her vanity, she checked herself over in the mirror, silently happy with the outcome of her rushed morning.

Running into the bathroom, Kagome grabbed her purple toothbrush and applied toothpaste before bringing it to her mouth and scrubbing her teeth vigorously. Hearing a knock on the door downstairs, Kagome quickened her brushing, then spit into the sink and turned the water on to wash her mouth out. Once satisfied, she grabbed a towel thrown haphazardly onto the counter beside her and wiped her face clean before running out of her bedroom, down the stairs, and to the front door where her mother was already greeting a slightly disgruntled Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, Sesshou-kun. I got a bit caught up." She said, sneaking past him with a loving glance to her mother. "Love you mama, bye!" She called back over her shoulder continuing towards Sesshomaru's car where she saw Rin and Sen already occupying the back seat. She smiled at the younger girls, slowing considerably as she reached the car until she came to a dead stop, her widened eyes glossing over with unshed tears as she began to feel a world of pressure crushing our lungs. She couldn't breath.

Kagome felt panic rising in her, constricting throat as her heartbeat accelerated. She was going to school. School was where she shared a majority of classes with both Inuyasha and Kikyo. The boy who had shattered her heart, and her own cousin who just happened to be that boy's clueless girlfriend. She couldn't bring herself to look forward to seeing either of them. And not to mention her backpack, which was still sitting innocently in Inuyasha's very bedroom, a place she did not want to revisit. Not now, not ever.

Kagome tensed as she felt arms wrap around her from behind before lashing out at her holder. "Cease your struggling, Kagome. Now." Stilling as she recognized Sesshomaru's familiar voice, she waited for him to loosen his hold before turning around in his arms to bury her face in his shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. "What is this about?" He whispered quietly in a voice reserved solely for her and Rin.

"My backpack, Sesshomaru, it's in his room." She felt him stiffen and watched silently confused as his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched tightly, a fierce look burning within his golden orbs. "Go to the car." Was all he said before he reached out to her, cupping her cheek gently in his palm before dropping it at his side once more and turning on his heel towards the house once more.

Kagome straightened herself and continued walking towards the car thoroughly embarrassed with herself for acting that way in front of both Rin and a young girl she didn't even know. However, looking up at the children, she noticed that Rin had her back to the window covering most of its expanse and heard laughter in the form of Sen's voice. She felt greatly relived to know that Rin was as smart as she was, understanding everything but the main detail, which she didn't need to know anyway.

Opening the car door, she slid into the passenger seat and murmured a quick good morning to both girls. She carefully buckled her seatbelt and watched as Sesshomaru exited the house, her flimsy yellow backpack hanging from his wrist as he turned to walk toward the car. He got in and tossed the bag lightly onto her lap. "I put your geometry book into your bag as well." Kagome smiled her thank you and put the bag onto the floor while Sesshomaru started the engine and drove none too carefully out of the driveway.

Kagome quickly rattled off how to get to Sen's house so that they could swing by and let the little girl change and grab her own backpack. "I hope that you two got any homework done last night, Rin." Kagome said, turning around in her seat to see what the little girl's reaction would be.

"Hai, Kagome-san, we finished our school work." A warm smile made its presence known on Kagome's face as the shy little girl seemed to be warming up to her. Kagome was glad, as she just loved children! "Just Kagome is fine dear, and I'm glad you two were responsible." With that, the older girl turned back around in her seat to let the children continue with whatever conversation they'd been having before she'd interrupted.

Sooner than she'd realized, they turned onto Sen's street and the little girl pointed out her little red one story house. She ran inside leaving Rin behind to get dressed and grab her things. "It's just Sen and her father living there." Rin said, answering the unasked question. "Her mother died some time ago and he doesn't seem to want to get remarried, so she has a hard time sometimes, not having an older woman around. She really likes you Gome-chan."

Kagome smiled lightly to herself, silently thinking over what Rin had just said. She herself had grown up without a father, and so she knew how tough it was to grow up without one of your parents. Although she had her jii-chan to make it easier, she still never learned to play ball and always had a hard time when visiting a friend's house. Her mother tried her best to fill both roles, however, and Kagome felt that she could never thank her as much as she deserved.

"Sen is welcome at any time, Rin. I am sure Kagome feels the same." Sesshomaru's smooth voice cut into her wandering thoughts and brought her back to the present situation. "Hai, Rin-chan. I would love to spend more time with both you and Sen. Someone will have to teach you two the girly ways of life!" Rin seemed significantly satisfied with this, and waved at Sen as she ran back to the car, fresh clothing and her bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Now let's hurry up and get you two to school so we're not late!" Kagome said, leaning into her seat and let the chatter of the younger girls wash over her while Sesshomaru sped through the quaint little neighborhood.

Sesshomaru dropped the girls off with twenty whole minutes to get himself and Kagome to school on time, about ten more than he needed. Sighing, he realized he would have to bring up the conversation eventually, but not wanting to bear her reaction to what he would say, he'd held off as long as possible, It seemed that his time for delay was up, however, the closer he got to school.

"Kagome." He started, not quite sure how to word his current thoughts in a way that would not upset her and frowned at what he realized was more likely than not a wasted effort. Taking a wrong turn, he silenced her with a look as he neared a small drive through and ordered them both some coffee. Kagome gratefully took the steaming cup from him and blew off the lid for a few seconds before slowly bringing the cup to her lips and taking a small drink.

"Mmmm, that hits the spot! Arigato Sesshou-kun!" He nodded at her as she started on her next sip, and continued back on the way to school. "I've been meaning to speak with you, about school." He watched as the contentment seemed to fade away from her face allowing a sullen yet questioning look to replace it. "We have second, sixth, and seventh periods together, and naturally we'll have the same lunch hour, but other than that…" Sesshomaru trailed off before sighing and getting back on track. "You're on your own Kagome. Sango and Miroku will be with you but neither know the situation, and therefore neither can help to care for you."

Sesshomaru's frown deepened as he watched Kagome turn her head towards the window, the hand with her coffee cup placed gently on her lap. She looked more fragile to him now than ever before. "You can't act funny and expect Sango not to notice. She is, after all, you're best friend. Even Miroku will wonder why you'll be straying so far from him, as all of us know how your feelings once ran towards him." He tried to shake off the jealousy that clouded his mind as he spoke the last part, but couldn't help that his words came on a bit sharper than intended.

"I'll be alright, you don't have to worry. I'll just do my best to casually steer clear of Inuya-."

"I was not speaking only of Inuyasha." Kagome felt fear trickling down her spine, he was angry, whether at her or something else she wasn't sure. Kagome had seen Sesshomaru angry before, and prayed to never be on the receiving end of such rage. Apparently, said prayers hadn't worked as well as she'd hoped. Shrinking into her seat, her lips began to tremble as she fought back the tears threatening to break free from their dams. Fright soon turned to anger, however, as Sesshomaru finished his rant.

"A person who has experienced as you have, will have certain issues dealing with the male sex. I'm not sure what will happen or if anything will, but if you have some breakdown in the middle of class because your obnoxious Hojo friend decides to touch your shoulder I may not be there. I can't be everywhere you are when I have obligations of my own." Sesshomaru felt crushed as he saw the expressions shifting on her face, but he couldn't give in to her, she had to know that he meant all that he was telling her, even if it hurt to say.

"Well excuse me." Kagome replied, her voice unnaturally calm and collected. "If I had known I was such a burden to you I would not have bothered you for as long as I have. Pull over, I'll walk from here." Kagome frowned as she watched Sesshomaru's jaw clench. Her anger grew when he made no move to decelerate but only drove faster.

"I said pull over!" She all but yelled, anger now fading into helplessness. "I don't need you and your constant protecting as you so make it seem. I can take care of myself!" Kagome had her seat belt unbuckled by then, her slender fingers wrapped around the door handle, ready to escape the moment the car came close to stopping.

"Calm yourself, woman! If I had not wanted to care for you I would not have offered myself to your needs in the first place." Sesshomaru's voice, normally calm and collected, wavered on the edge of desperate and apologetic. "I had not meant my words as an insult but as insight as to what may or may not happen as an effect to the other males, especially when so many are interested in you." His voice was again cool and collected, he straightened himself replacing the mask that had slipped in his lapse.

Kagome calmed and reached over to grasp Sesshomaru's hand that was not wrapped around the steering wheel. She heard him let out a breath at the contact, her fingers wrapping around his large calloused hand. As his fingers enclosed her small hand and tightened she let out a breath of her own, one she did not realize she was holding. "I'm sorry, I was just scared." Kagome realized then that she was crying and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Scared of what, Kagome?" She sighed and brought his hand to her chest, wrapping her other one around it before hugging the appendage close to her heart. "I thought you were, well, you made me think you didn't like me being around, and I don't know what I would do without you, Sesshou. You're so important to me, the only one I can turn to right now. I, I need you Sesshou-kun."

Pulling into the nearest parking spot, Sesshomaru turned off the engine and leaned towards Kagome, lifting her into his arms and pulling her from her seat and into his lap. He sat her at arms length, reaching out to gently wipe a stray tear from her face. "I could never ask you to leave Kagome." He felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him, warmth radiating from her trusting eyes. Pulling her to his chest, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and held her, feeling her petite arms wrapping around his torso. "I will never consciously let you go." He whispered, causing an involuntary shudder to race down Kagome's spine.

Seconds later they parted, both regretted letting go yet neither knew that the other felt the same way. Sesshomaru pushed the car door open and helped Kagome out of the car before locking the doors and following after her. Once he reached her side, she grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with her own. Looking down at her he saw that she was smiling up at him and found it harder than ever not to return the sentiment.

The closer they got to school, the closer they got to people, and the closer Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's side. After a few seconds of watching her try to meld herself into his body he smirked lightly and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body flush against his own. She smiled warily up at him as they walked through the doors to their school, entering into a sea of students, most of which glanced not less than four times as they walked by the girls angrily and the guys more curious than anything else. Until they came across Hojo, that is.

"Higurashi-san." Kagome immediately recognized Hojo's voice and visibly tensed while applying the calmest façade she could manage yet knowing that Hojo would fall for it without a doubt in mind. "Good morning, how are you?" Hojo asked excitedly as he reached Kagome, somehow completely unaware or uncaring of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome smiled lightly, a hand coming up to cover Sesshomaru's as she leaned her head against her companion's shoulder hoping to give Hojo a bit of a hint before Sesshomaru did it for her, which would not be pretty. "I'm great, Hojo. Thanks for asking, but I've got to go before I'm late." Seemingly not the least bit discouraged, Hojo reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, before retracting it as if burned by the look Kagome was now giving him.

Sesshomaru felt the sheer terror radiating from the young girl beside him and resisted the urge to smack the boy across his head, he just didn't get it. Sesshomaru glared at Hojo who was now fully aware of the older male's presence and pulled Kagome into his chest, his other hand coming to rest on the back of her neck. "Unless you enjoy pain, you will leave, before I feel the need to inflict such upon you." Both frightened and worried, Hojo turned and walked away quickly, completely aware of the crowed surrounding them and hoping to get away before people started asking too many questions.

The halls that had been so quiet seconds ago were once again filled with obnoxious chatter upon receiving a cold glare from one of the baddest guys in school. Sesshomaru was feared by the guys and loved by the girls, yet none but Kagome had ever been so close as she was now. Sesshomaru felt the jealousy ignite in practically every female around him as he and Kagome continued on to her first class. He knew she felt it too as she seemingly glared at the ground, a light blush covering her cheeks and the exposed expanse of her chest. He pulled her into him, offering what support he could as they neared their destination and she departed from his half embrace.

"I'll meet you here to walk with you after class. Do not leave without me." Without another word or move to touch her again, Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kagome to stare after his back, marveling at his graceful movements and perfect body. 'It's no wonder every girl in school wanted him.' Sighing to herself Kagome quickly averted her gaze as she noticed Sango walking towards her and smiled at her friend. She waved happily at the older girl before disappearing into the classroom behind her as the bell began to ring, signaling the beginning of what promised to be a long school day.

He'd seen it all, from the embrace in the car to the almost violent urge to protect what he obviously considered his in the hallway. He held her close as they walked together and didn't seem to care about the way they were being perceived by those around him. In fact, he seemed to fancy the idea. The thought that she would ever be his was simply ludicrous to Naraku. Kagome and Sesshomaru. No, it didn't fit, and he would see to it that it never got the chance to even attempt at blossoming. A relationship between the two of them would be too powerful once the future started to fall into place, and he wouldn't have that disturbing his quest for vengeance.

However, he could manipulate the situation to work towards his own advantage. He could imagine Sesshomaru letting her close to him, letting her past all of his carefully guarded barriers that protected him from a fate such as his father's. Yes, he would let her in, and it would be the biggest mistake of his life. The pure, beautiful creature that was Kagome would turn from him. He would instill fear beyond the greatest measure into her heart simply by becoming what he truly was. None, not even she would accept him once his beast is released and he would suffer greatly for this.

Yes, Sesshomaru's falling for a mortal girl would greatly improve his strategy. For once she left him broken and hurt, he would weaken. When his heart becomes shattered it will matter not what happens to his body and Sesshomaru's very soul Naraku would take into his own. He would become more powerful than he'd ever anticipated. Red began to bleed out from the corners of Naraku's eyes, staining his irises the color of blood, the very thing he lusted for at this moment. He imagined the shock, the fear of everyone who'd ever wronged him as the boy left for dead, thought to be killed by Inutaisho himself, slaughtered the boys who were supposed to be safe from him.

Yet here he was, alive and well and out to heap revenge around the sons of the man who'd so violently and needlessly slaughtered his father. He chuckled darkly to himself, glad to be hidden from mortal view as his scarlet eyes burned a hole into the very place Kagome had only seconds ago been standing. Inutaisho had been a fool to presume him dead and not finish the job, and because of his mistake in doing so, the great demon had turned the boy, Onigumo, into what he was today. Naraku.

"I suppose I should be thankful to you, Inutaisho, for if not for your stupidity I would not be here today drawing up schemes in which to kill your very children." Naraku's smirk faded from his face as anger took over his maniacal mood. "Yet thankful I am not." Gaining control over his body once more, Naraku's eye faded from the crimson they'd become into a more chestnut color as he took a few deep breaths, calming himself from the inside out.

Two weeks and Sesshomaru would have his birthday. Two more weeks until the normal high school boy turned eighteen, and then he would not be so normal anymore. Nor would he have Kagome, the girl in whom he would surely fins his strength. Without her, strength he would not find.

Kagome sat next to Sango during class, insisting that they stay to the front of the classroom, the least likely place Inuyasha would sit. He hated being even partially noticeable to the teachers and generally stayed to the back of the room. In fact they all did, and Kagome's sudden urge to be as far from her best friend was bugging Sango to the point of insanity. It was already fourth period and when she'd gone to pick Kagome up from second like usual, she'd seen her and Sesshomaru sitting together in the front. It was just weird.

Kagome and Inuyasha had not made a single move to talk to each other all day, although he did stare at her with the most desperate look Sango had ever seen him give to anyone. Sango sighed and turned to glance at Inuyasha who was still staring at Kagome, only now Kikyo had noticed the exchange as well and the older girl was fuming. She made a move to hit Inuyasha in the back of his head just before she was noticed.

"Higurashi is there a problem?" Kikyo stiffened and sat back in her seat before issuing a respectful response. "No ma'am, I apologize for interrupting the lesson." The teacher eyed her warily before turning her gaze to her now chuckling boyfriend. "Takashi, you may take a seat in the front row please." Inuyasha's mirth instantly dissipated as he rose from his seat.

Shaking her head at her idiotic friend's bad behavior, she turned to share a laugh about it with Kagome when she noticed her friend shaking almost violently as she stared at the seat next to her, the only seat left empty for Inuyasha in the front row. Thoroughly confused as well as worried, Sango reached an arm over to touch her friend's arm only to have her flinch involuntarily and shy away from her before she stood up and fled from the classroom. Standing herself and bowing in apology to the teacher, Sango requested dismissal before running off after Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango quickened her job to a full-fledged run as Kagome literally threw herself through the hallway, winding around the occupants who merely stared after her. "Kagome, wait!" Lucky for Sango, she'd been involved in more than enough athletic activities to keep her in perfect shape and she caught up to Kagome just as she rounded the corner into the library.

Grabbing a hold of her wrist, Sango yanked Kagome to a halt, nearly knocking her off balance as she slammed backwards into Sango who merely took the shaking girl into her arms and supported her weight, walking towards the nearest chair she could find and sinking into it, bringing Kagome with her. "Shhh," She whispered into Kagome's ear, rubbing her back soothingly as she rocked back in fourth trying her best to calm her.

"I'm here Kagome, it's alright. Now tell me what's wrong." Kagome continued to cry into Sango's shoulder, although the shaking had long since stopped. Sango continued to comfort her friend while replaying the day's events over in her mind. It took her less than two minutes to come to the conclusion that had her swearing at herself over how obvious it really was. Once Kagome's breathing began to even out she pulled away from her.

"Kagome, you have to tell me what's wrong." Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly before shaking her head. She was about to say something, to give Sango a reason not to worry when the older girl seemed to figure out half of the problem herself. "It was Inuyasha wasn't it?" Kagome's violent reaction startled the older girl into silence as she once again comforted Kagome. The one person that had been spending a lot more time than usual with Kagome would be the only person she could possibly get an answer from, and Sango was almost positive Sesshomaru had one.

'Speak of the devil.' Sango thought to herself as Sesshomaru spotted them walking towards the library for his next class. Sango knew she was right about him when his stoic facade transformed into one of immense worry and guilt. He nearly ran to where the girls were seated before taking Kagome from Sango's grasp and pulling her into his arms and taking the empty seat next to an expectant Sango. Sesshomaru sighed, and cocked his head towards the side door, leading from the library to the back of the school. Sango caught his meaning and took out her cell phone to let Miroku know she would be leaving.

Once they were to the car, Kagome had fallen asleep, still sniffling as Sesshomaru laid her gently in the backseat, strapping the middle seatbelt as well as he could around her waist. Sesshomaru slid into the driver's seat, shaking his head before Sango could begin her interrogation. "Wait until we return to my home, I'd rather not risk Kagome overhearing, it's a delicate subject." Sango sighed and nodded, trying her best to relax in the silence for the remainder of the ride back to Sesshomaru's house.

"Oi, Kikyo! Wait up, will ya?" Kikyo had practically fled from class when the bell rang, too irritated and worried for her cousin to stick around and wait for her boyfriend. Slowing her walk so that Inuyasha could catch up to her, she continued to look out for Kagome, wondering where she could have gone and what she was so upset about.

Feeling Inuyasha jerk her hand and tug her into him, she stopped, trying to keep herself from colliding with his body, and turned to scowl at him. The expression on his face made her refrain from the yell that was just itching to escape her throat. He looked… numb. He wouldn't even meet her eyes as she stared at him, waiting for him to get at whatever it was that had him so upset.

"Kikyo, I, we need to talk." Taken aback, she could do no more than nod and follow as she was pulled along behind him. When they rounded the corner to an emptier hallway, Inuyasha turned to face her, finally meeting Kikyo's startled brown eyes. He brought his hand up to touch her face, yet stopped himself as if he'd been burned, and dropped his hand back to his side.

"Kikyo, I cheated."

Silence rang supreme in the atmosphere around them, each thinking of the right words to say. It was Kikyo who finally broke the silence. "With who?" Inuyasha shook his head and looked to the floor, barely registering the loud slap that rang in his ears, followed by the sharp sting he felt in his cheek. He looked up as Kikyo turned her back to him, walking away from him as the word "through" spilled from her lips.

Inuyasha brought his hand to his cheek and sighed, walking to the nearest exit he could find. He needed to go home.

Well, that was longer than I'd intended and I hope I gave you all something to think about.

Next Chapter: Homecoming.


	5. Homecoming

Hiya guys, I'm glad to hear that some of you like Kikyo in this fic! Haha. Her reaction was a bit different in the previous version and I didn't like it but I couldn't just go back and change it! So, I'm glad I'm redoing this. I also want to let all of you who review know that I appreciate it the feedback more than you can imagine! It's always great to hear what people think of your writing and you all inspire me when I feel like I can't write anymore. : ) Thanks! If anyone has any questions, reviews for this chapter WILL be answered IF an answer is requested!

Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I've had a bit of writer's block, haha. Even though I'm rewriting, I'm changing a lot, and I still get hung up every now and then but I'm back to work with a new idea!

Forever Mine

Chapter 5: Homecoming

By Sesshyskoi / Blueishadow

Sango poured herself a glass of orange juice while she waited for Sesshomaru to come back downstairs. Kagome had remained asleep for the ride home and was currently being carried to bed where she could hopefully continue to sleep in peace. As she picked up her glass and raised it to her lips, Sango noticed that she was shaking. She'd never been kept out of any part of Kagome's life before, and for something to have her so shaken up, Sango was scared to death at not knowing the reason behind her demeanor. She took a long gulp and set the glass back down to take in a deep breath and walk towards the living room. Plopping down, Sango sunk into the couch and waited for Sesshomaru, forcing herself to stop shaking.

She felt the couch shift next to her and turned her questioning gaze on him. He was not looking at her, which was very odd for the usually straightforward Sesshomaru. They sat like that for a minute, Sango becoming more and more uncomfortable as she stared at Sesshomaru waiting for him to move without having to prod him. Finally, he raised his chin, his hardened amber eyes meeting hers, silently demanding respect and authority for this conversation. He didn't want her angry with him in the end. Sango watched as he let out a sigh and listened intently as he began.

"Before I begin, you must swear to me that I will not be on the receiving end of your anger, and that this is a subject that will not be touched upon in the presence of Kagome unless it is she who conveys anything in relation to it." His posture slackened just barely with Sango's mute nod, a small portion of the stress over sharing this information with her leaving his body.

"I came home late one night with Rin and watched Kagome walking down the stairs. My brother went to her as if to shield her from something, which I later discovered to be hiding her from myself, and she basically threw herself down the stairs. I saw blood and went to pick her up, she was crying and so I carried her upstairs. I went into my brother's room, not really paying attention to the way she flinched away from the door. The room was torn apart."

Sango's eyes glistened with unshed tears as her mind worked to process everything she'd just been told. It wasn't hard to put it all together, but until Sesshomaru said the words, she wouldn't know exactly what had happened that day. Now, however, she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the whole story.

"Her clothes were scattered, some things in pieces on the floor. I noticed something tied to the headboard of his bed and examined her wrists. They were already bruising by then. All I could do was help her clean herself up and give her some fresh clothing. She's stayed here with me since, hasn't told her mother yet. Inuyasha hasn't been back since he left the morning after."

The tears had finally spilled from her eyes, leaving angry trails in their wake. She knew what had happened, but he hadn't said it. It was as if it hurt him to speak of the situation, and it probably did, but she needed confirmation. She needed to hear it said. Her eyes were pleading with his, silently begging him to confirm her fear, although she already knew it to be true. She continued to stare at him expectantly, letting her tears continue to snake down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru sighed as if he could read her mind and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he reopened them they were void of any emotion whatsoever, as if he was mentally preparing himself to hear something that he didn't want to listen to, didn't want to believe. And he didn't.

"Sango, Inuyasha raped Kagome."

That was all it took, Sango was now in hysterics. She brought both hands to her mouth and tried to regulate her breathing, but she was too upset to think straight. She sobbed as quietly as she could into her hands, not wanting to waken the sleeping girl upstairs. Leaning towards her legs, she rested her head in her lap, doing her best to breath. She felt the couch shift beside her and knew that the older male had left her to her emotions. A loud bang from upstairs finally calmed her enough to be aware that Kagome had probably woken up, though she was still crying.

She looked up towards the hallway to see Kagome tiredly approaching the stairs towards Sesshomaru, who was already halfway up them. When she reached him he lifted her into his arms and brought her the rest of the way downstairs and towards the couch Sango was occupying. Sunlight shone through the living room window, reflecting off of Kagome's face in such a way that a small trail of fresh tears glistened upon her cheeks. She'd been crying, again.

Kagome finally noticed Sango as Sesshomaru set her on her feet and began to vigorously wipe away at the tears on her face as she approached the older girl. "Sango-chan, what's wrong?" Startled as she found herself instantly in her friend's embrace, Kagome could do nothing but hold onto the older girl as she cried into her hair. The events from the day finally pieced themselves together in Kagome's mind; running off when Inuyasha was seated next to her, crying in Sango's arms in the library, and probably falling asleep. Although she wasn't positive on the specifics, Kagome could only guess what had happened from there. Sango confronted Sesshomaru and he brought her back to the house to explain.

"You know don't you?" Sango pulled away from Kagome and sat down on the couch again, pulling her down beside her by the wrist. Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru and didn't see him. She realized that he was giving her this time to talk to Sango, alone. Her friend still had yet to answer her. "It's okay Sango, don't you start feeling bad for me too. Sesshomaru's been taking real good care of me since it happened." Kagome's voice was slightly detached as if she were trying not to think of the situation herself.

"I just wish I could have been there for you in the beginning, you know?" Kagome nodded, suddenly feeling guilty at keeping such a secret from her best friend. "No, no! Don't take what I'm saying the wrong way, I wouldn't be able to speak of it either if I were in your position so don't think you've hurt me at all. You're the one that's been hurt." Sango silently cursed herself. She couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't have a chance of being taken in the wrong way, so instead of speaking she picked up the remote and pointed it towards the TV. "Like old times, ne?" She asked, flipping through the channels. "Just minus the gummy worms!" Sango smiled as Kagome giggled at the reference to their childhood together and sat further into the couch as Kagome rested her head in her lap.

Inuyasha drove angrily down the street, running various stop sign and narrowly missing a dog that ran across the street as he turned a corner too fast. "Fuck!" He growled out, slowing to a stop and pulling over onto the side of the road. "Fukin' pig!" Not caring about the fact that he'd just been pulled over, Inuyasha rolled down his window and turned off his car, still grumbling about police as a man in a uniform stepped out of the cruiser that was parked behind him and walked slowly towards Inuyasha's window.

"License, registration, and proof of insurance please." It was a demand, the word please thrown in probably to soften Inuyasha's foul mood. It didn't help. Inuyasha leaned upwards and grabbed the wallet from his back pocket before reaching for the glove box and pulling out the necessary information to hand to the officer along with his license. "Do you know why you were pulled over?" Inuyasha plastered an innocent look on his face before shaking his head to which the police officer sighed irritably.

"You ran a total of four stop signs, were driving at least twenty five miles over the speed limit, almost hit a dog, and you're not wearing a seat belt." Inuyasha scowled at the steering wheel. He could have sworn it was only three stop signs, and he'd just forgotten about the seatbelt, but saying so wouldn't particularly help his case so he opted to keep his mouth shut.

"Shouldn't you be in school young man?" Officer Domek, as Inuyasha read from his badge, asked him. The stubborn teenager huffed and looked away. "I went home sick." Sighing once more, the officer advised him to wait where he was while he sauntered off most likely to write up a few tickets.

Inuyasha picked up and flipped open his cell phone debating on whether or not he should call Kikyo. She'd broken up with him on the spot and didn't even know all the details. He shuddered thinking of what would have happened to him if he'd told her the whole truth, although he assumed that before she blamed Kagome, he would have to let her know what really happened. Snapping his phone closed, he sighed knowing that he couldn't stand to hurt her even more right now.

He noticed the officer walking back towards him from the side mirror and tuned him out as he explained the tickets and returned his information. He silently glanced over the fines he would have to pay as he watched the police cruiser drive out of sight. "So much for my PSP." Sighing, he put on his seatbelt and started his car back up, driving coolly down the street the rest of the way towards his house hoping that Sesshomaru was in a better mood and without a single clue that Kagome was staying there.

Sesshomaru had finally returned and taken Sango's spot on the couch while she made herself and Kagome something to eat. Kagome was snuggled into Sesshomaru's side, seeking comfort from him while she watched a movie on the history channel. Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped lightly around her waist, unconsciously holding her to him while he watched the various fighting techniques performed centuries ago.

Sango carried two bowls of macaroni and cheese along with a plate full of various sandwiches to the coffee table and set them down in front of Kagome before running back for the third bowl and some forks. "I know you said not to, but there was too much for just us girls so I made you a bowl too Sesshomaru." She handed out the silverware and saw Sesshomaru nod uninterestedly from the corner of her eyes as he continued to stare at the TV screen, his interest piqued.

Everyone jumped as the door flew open and Inuyasha threw himself into the rooming, freezing in place as he noticed the audience gathered in his living room. He heard a whimper escape from Kagome who was nestled into his brother's side. Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the picture the two of them created together. Kagome was supposed to end up with him, not his brother!

Suddenly, a movement to his left brought Sango face to face with him. His tall frame overpowered her small stature as she glared up at him. He never saw it coming as Sango's fist impacted with his jaw. He tasted the blood that pooled in his mouth, most likely from a tooth that she'd hit and caught her wrist as she swung at him again. He had to forcibly restrain her as she thrashed against him wildly, trying to hit, kick, or elbow him anywhere that could cause even the slightest amount of pain.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was there, pulling Sango from Inuyasha's body to restrain her. It all happened so fast, but where was Kagome? That's when he heard the whimpering. The younger girl was curled up on the couch her eyes darting back and fourth from himself and Sesshomaru before resting on Sango. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked once Sango was under control and seated next to Kagome.

"The last time I checked, I live here!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for once unsure of how to deal with the situation. All he could envision was his fist breaking the face of his brother standing before him. Suddenly it was silent except for Kagome's increased breathing as she fought against tears that threatened to pool in her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes roved over her body, the malice leaving his face to be replaced by guilt as he took in the way she shook, hiding in Sango's embrace. His hand rose of it's own accord, reaching out towards Kagome as he turned his body to face her. Sesshomaru's hand shot forwards and enclosed around his wrist. "Watch what you're doing, little brother. You will not go near her."

Inuyasha snatched his wrist from Sesshomaru's hold and stormed around him towards the stairs. They all waited until a door was slammed upstairs before they let out a breath. All but Sesshomaru who was still trying to control his rage, wanting nothing more than to destroy his younger sibling for the pain he'd caused Kagome.

He walked to where Kagome was seated as she detached herself from Sango and stood up, letting Sesshomaru take her into his own arms. "I'd better leave, Miroku's upset with me as it is." Sango stood up and squeezed Kagome's shoulder gently and walked out the door waving to Sesshomaru who nodded back.

Glancing at the clock, Sesshomaru realized that he hadn't eaten yet and released Kagome slowly. "Let's go get something to eat." She nodded, a small smile adorning her lips as she followed him out the door. "How does American sound?"

It seemed like hours before Sesshomaru was finally driving home, Kagome occupying the seat next to him as she slept soundlessly. Pulling out his cell phone as he sped around the corner to his home. He flipped the device open with one hand while the other occupied the steering wheel and dialed his brother's number.

"Whad'ya want?" Sesshomaru's eyes tightened into slits as he pulled the phone from his ear.

"Are you still home?" At the affirmative response from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's lips tightened dangerously, his hand gripping the phone a little too tight. "You will stay in your room and you will not leave it until I have Kagome safe in my bed, at which time to you answer to me. We need to talk about a few details that could have a bit of a negative effect on your already pathetic life." The phone was snapped shut and thrown carelessly over his shoulder as he pulled into the driveway.

Turning the ignition off, he reached over to unbuckle the sleeping girl's seatbelt after quickly undoing his own. Sesshomaru got out of the car, wind whipping around his face forcing his hair to blown effortlessly around his torso. He walked around to Kagome's door and opened it, scowling as the cool autumn air caused the petite woman to shiver slightly as the breeze caught the exposed skin of her arms.

'Doesn't she know when to bring a jacket?' He lifted her from her seat and cradled her gently against his chest as he closed the door and locked up his vehicle at the press of a button. Unlocking the door to his home, he shoved it open and stepped inside, closing and locking it after himself and hung his keys by the door. Shifting Kagome into a more comfortable position, Sesshomaru walked upstairs to his bedroom and pulled the blankets closely around the form of the still slumbering girl.

He watched as she shifted a few times, looking for the warmth that had previously encompassed her form before settling back into a comfortable sleep. Turning heel, Sesshomaru stalked slowly from the room and shut the door behind him as he ventured downstairs.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha was already there waiting for him. "Ya know, it seems like the longer it's been since it happened, the less I remember of it." Inuyasha's voice was low and dejected, his hands fisted in his hair as he looked anywhere but Sesshomaru's face. "Like every morning I wake up from the nightmare of what happened and I can't for my life remember something she said. I can see her lips moving, her tears, but I can't hear her voice." His hand left his hair to slam into the coffee table set out in front of him as he finally looked up to meet Sesshomaru's gaze, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to let them go. "Or," his voice become soft, almost a whisper as he cradled his now injured hand, "I'll have visions of it happening differently. It's like my mind is fucking with me! These are thoughts that I'd never conjure on my own! Not after what happened!"

"I'm not sure I understand, Inuyasha. That is to say, I do not understand how you cannot see what is going on. It's obvious that you feel remorse for what you have done. However, I'm still trying to figure out if you were on some sort of drug or had been drinking the day it happened. Now, if you put logic into your questions, it's easy enough to answer them. Forgetting. To forget a wrong you've committed against another is always easiest when you cannot hear their pleas. And to see the situation from another light, to see her wanting you as well, gives you the feeling that she did somehow want what happened. If you are not careful, brother, these thoughts could easily manifest into something more powerful than even you can control. Belief. The turmoil inside your mind will make you believe any twisted version of the story that you can get your mind to accept and it will take you over. You could easily enough begin to blame and even hate her for it. Or worse, you could become so obsessed with the need to believe something else, you could repeat the act in hopes that you are right."

Inuyasha's uninjured hand connected to the exact spot he had already hit the coffee table once before, feeling it crack under the pressure. "No! You're wrong, that can't happen to me! I would never hurt her again! Never!" He continuously fought against the defenseless piece of wood in front of him, hoping it would calm him down, and yet all he felt was more frustration rising to the surface of his mind. Willing himself to cease his brutal attack on the once decorative piece of furniture that was now nearly in shambles at his feet, he looked up to face Sesshomaru.

"I don't know what is going to happened but please take care of her Sesshomaru, and if it comes to it, protect her, keep her safe from me." Sesshomaru nodded once, inwardly scoffing at the notion that his brother didn't realize that he'd already taken up the vicious role of her protector. No one would touch the raven-haired girl lying in his bed at this very moment.

Both brothers glanced towards the stairs as a cry out for Sesshomaru was called, followed by a 'thump.' Sesshomaru sighed as he walked towards the stairs to his room. 'I take that back, no one will hurt her but herself.'

Naraku trembled in finely masked rage as his plan seemingly failed to execute itself properly. The boy was so weak, his will so easily bent to do as his body so desired, once given the right push, that is. So why wasn't he able to get through to him? It was as if he were protecting his mind from such an attack, as if he thought it could actually happen when really the young boy was too naïve to believe anything of the sort. So what was holding the stupid kid back from accepting him? Fists clenched, Naraku growled out menacingly, taking his frustration out on one of his many lackeys.

"Kagura, come." He growled into the seemingly abandoned room, only abandoned it wasn't. The room was crawling with those Naraku called kin, small eight-legged insects swarmed to the site of fresh blood available to them thanks to their master. It was always nice when someone got punished, for they were in charge of destroying the evidence. It was always a treat.

Shivering involuntarily, Kagura walked haughtily into the room, doing the best she could to look down her nose at Naraku who simply smirked back at her. "Yes, Master Naraku?" Pulling her arms tightly around herself, she stepped carefully towards Naraku while doing her best to avoid the spiders crawling at her feet. She scowled when he said nothing but beckoned her over to him with a cock of his head. She obeyed silently, what else could she do?

"I wish for company tonight." He whispered huskily into her ear once she was in front of him. He claimed her lips roughly and quickly secured his hand to the back of her head to prevent her escape. Kagura's eyes widened as her escape was halted once again by his other hand, which was now crushing her body to his own. Tears welded up underneath her closed eyelids, but she would not shed them. Knowing what was to come, Kagura surrendered, hearing stories from other females within the dark household who had fought against his animalistic nature. Her submission would save her a great deal of physical agony, yet she knew she'd never forgive herself for giving up so easily.

"He – yawn – llo?" A voice sounded into the receiver, barely awake enough to understand that he was on the phone.

"We need to talk. Tomorrow. I'm coming over before school." Came the collected, obviously feminine reply.

The male, now startled awake, bolted upright in his bed. "Kikyo? Is that you?"

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Then came the click of obvious dismissal.

"Fuck!"

For once, it was not a bad dream that had the young girl stirring from her restless slumber, nor was it the alarm clock that wasn't due to ring for a good hour longer. Sitting up in bed, Kagome tossed the comforter off her legs, before throwing the over the edge, now completely awake as she recognized the voices from downstairs that woke her up in the first place. 'Kikyo and Inuyasha?'

Glancing towards Sesshomaru, she realized how deep of a sleeper he really was and smiled softly before standing and walking towards the bedroom door. Opening it quietly, she tip toed down the hallway and peered over the edge of the stairs to the living room where Inuyasha and Kikyo were blatantly arguing.

"Kagome? You would cheat on me with my own fucking cousin? You stupid, idiotic, asshole! I hate you! Where is she?" Kikyo picked up the nearest heavy object she could get her hands on, which luckily for Inuyasha was only a book, and hurled at the male who barely got out of the way in time. "I know she's here! Is she in your bed? Huh? KAGOME!" Kikyo made a mad dash for the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks when she noticed Kagome at the top, tears streaming down her face while her hand covered her mouth. The younger girl barely had time to register what was happening before Kikyo let out a scream and charged towards the stairs.

"Kikyo! Kikyo stop it's not what you think!" Inuyasha ran after her, if only the dumb broad would listen to him!" "Kikyo, I, I forced her okay!" Inuyasha watched in slow motion as Kikyo's movements came to a halt only seconds before she would have impacted with Kagome's small body. She looked towards the only man she had ever truly known, pleading him to deny the very words that had just escaped his lips seconds before.

"It's true. Why do you think I haven't wanted to come home? You know Sesshomaru, he beat the shit out of me already and with him taking care of her coming home means facing them both." His shoulders drooped as he stared into her eyes, watching her spirit break from the inside out, just as he had watched Kagome's do. Then he couldn't look at her any longer, he dropped his eyes and fell to his knees. The last thing he'd wanted was to hurt either of them, and somehow he'd done both of them in.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered dejectedly at seeing the hurt in her cousin's actions. Her tears, her eyes, her wavering stance because of shaking knees said it all. She reached her hand out towards the older girl, watching with widening eyes as she began to sway unsteadily from her position on the stairs. "Kikyo!!" Kagome leaped for her as she seemingly lost the battle with gravity and began plummeting towards the ground. Latching onto her, Kagome barely felt shock at being grabbed roughly from behind.

'Sesshomaru.'

"Damnit woman!"

He heard yelling, noticed that he was the only occupant in his bed, and heard someone scream out for Kagome. What the hell would possess her to leave him so early in the morning? So he roused himself and located the girl in time to see her reaching out for Kikyo, of all people to be in his home at this particular time. Realizing the irony of the situation, Sesshomaru bolted for the stairs as Kagome practically jumped off of them to 'save' Kikyo, which in reality would have gotten them both killed.

So there they were, a quarter of the way down the stairs, Kagome planted firmly in Sesshomaru's lap with his arm securely tightened around her waist while the other held firmly to the banister, and both of her arms literally squeezing the life out of a dazed Kikyo. If it weren't for the current events and the reason why they were in said position, and the fact that he'd almost watched the two women he cared about more than anything else leap down stairs, Inuyasha would have laughed.

Sesshomaru stood and gently left Kagome sitting on the stairs as he moved to lift Kikyo into his arms and continue down the stairs, Kagome following him. "Now, what the hell are you people doing this early in the fucking morning?" He laid Kikyo down on the couch, where she finally gained some semblance of what was happening and turned his gaze to hers with raised eyebrows.

"I told her the truth." Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha, who was glancing brokenly between the two girls. Kagome, who was currently standing behind Sesshomaru, peeked towards her cousin from under her protector's arm. "Kikyo?" Their eyes locked, and Sesshomaru walked away, grabbing ahold of Inuyasha before resuming his walk towards the stairs. The girls needed to talk, because he was getting sicker and sicker of the drama that presented itself to him on a daily basis. Thank god Rin had seemed to sleep through all the commotion, the last thing he needed was to console the child as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kikyo asked quietly once the boys had left the room. "I really wish you would have just told me!" Kagome sat down next to Kikyo after she'd sat up and thought about the question that had been asked of her. Why didn't she say something? Why had she still not said anything? To her mother even! Kagome sighed, she'd been living with a boy for the past week and hadn't given her mother the respect she deserved; honesty. She would deliver the truth today, no matter how hard it would be.

"I'm sorry." Before Kagome could protest the words that left Kikyo's lips, she was caught in a crushing embrace. She couldn't even mutter that it wasn't her fault before Kikyo relapsed into another bought of hysteria. All she could do was hold the older girl and do her best to comfort her, for Kagome was not the only one that had been hurt.

So I was thinking of leaving off at the phone call, but I figured you've all been waiting long enough for this chapter, I couldn't do that to you! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, I'll do my best to get more out soon!

Also, I'm thinking about redoing a few of my other fics, if any of you have read my stuff before, that's You're Love Belongs To Me (sk), Runaway With Me (sk), and It Wasn't Supposed To Be Like This (nk)

Let me know

Please Be Sure To Review


End file.
